


Land of Hope

by StyAndTheBunnies



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One-Shots, Probably nsfw at some point, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyAndTheBunnies/pseuds/StyAndTheBunnies
Summary: Some unrelated one-shots and drabbles; about prompts or ideas that inspired me. Sometimes established HalBarry, sometimes not. From fluff to smut.





	1. Shower prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got the strength to post that ahah I read and read fanfics about them and I was like "DO NOT WRITE" but then I did. I'm sorry. I love them.  
> I'm a non native english speaker so please be kind (and feel free to point any mistake >w

#  Shower prompt 

_… Hope that you fall in love_  
_And it hurts so bad_  
_The only way you can know_  
_You give it all you have_  
_And I hope that you don't suffer_  
_But take the pain..._

 

«  _… And I hope that you don't suffer... But take the pain... Hope when the moment comes... You'll say..._  »  
«  _I-I did it all, I-I did it all !_  Whoah there, stay with me big guy. »  
« Jesus Christ Hal you scared me ! »  
« I'm happy to see you too. »  
« No no no that's not how it works, you can't pop up in my bathroom after almost two weeks and then be mad at me for almost having a heart attack. »  
« Ok, ok, my bad, Bear. But I'm still happy to see you. »  
« The best way to prove it wasn't to sneak i... »  
« I got it ! I got it, okay ? Come on, stop being so mean, c'm'here, gimme a kiss. »  
« … You are unbelievable. »  
« Yeah but that's how you love me. God I missed you. So much. So so much. »  
« You're squeezing me. »  
« Mhmh. »  
« Hal. »  
« 'M not letting you go. »  
« … Okay I give up... Are you alright ? Did you get hurt ? »  
« No, it's fine. Just some bruises. Serves me right, I shouldn't think about you when fighting. »  
« … No you shouldn't. »  
« I don't want to be judged by someone who showers listening to Onerepublic's songs. »  
« Get out of here. »  
« Noooo I'm sorry don't kick me out I need hot water and shampoo. And most of all I need you. »  
« Now you're being over dramatic. Or strangely romantic, not sure. »  
« No that came out wrong. I mean I want you. Right here. Right now. »  
« … So much for the romance. »  
« I love you. »  
« That's not how you... You know what, forget it. »  
« Come on meannie I feel like I'm the only one who missed you. »  
« Missing me and missing having sex with me are two different things. »  
« I missed both. You more than sex with you. »  
« ... »  
« … Ok that's not true I missed both equally BUT one doesn't go without the other right ? Right ? Bear ? »  
« I can't believe I fell in love with you. »  
« Oh I understand you you know, sometimes I look at me in the mirror and I also want to fuc-date. Me. Date me. And then fuck me. Of course. Don't roll your eyes, I can see your smile. You missed me. I know you did. »  
« Yeah, I missed you... Can we stop wasting water ? »  
« I thought we were going to waste a lot more ? … Come on Bear... Babe... It's been ten days... »  
« Get your hands off my hips. »  
« Not up for hot shower sex ? »  
« No. »  
« Baaaabe... »  
« Stop whining. I'll wash your hair if you stay still. »  
« But babe... »  
« Hush now. Be good. We'll probably slip if we do it in the shower. And I suppose you haven't seen a bed for days. »  
« … Do you mean.. ? »  
« I'm not going to let you sleep for a while. Stop smiling you dork. I said stop. Don't be so happy it's punishment dammit ! »


	2. Drunken confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to express your feelings than alcohol?  
> A lot, actually, but they're both dense and need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't meant to be so "long", but hey, who am I to complain :'D

# Drunken confession

Barry never was the type to drink. Hal loved that.  
And with his now speedster status and abilities, Barry couldn't get drunk -or, at least, not on Earth. He didn't know for the other worlds. But Hal could. And in those rare times he could be on Earth, Hal loved to go to drink with his friends. Most of the time, he drank with Oliver. It wasn't surprising to receive a call from some unknown pub and hear the bartender -or any kind person willing to help- ask for Barry or Dinah or even sometimes Diana to get them because they were so wasted. Diana never regreted so much having bought a phone, and most of all having told them her number.  
This time, Barry went with Hal, because Oliver had already other plans and Hal just came out of nowhere after weeks of silence (because, you know, space police and stuff) whining how much he wanted to drink. And Oliver just told him to go fuck himself.

Actually he did not, but listening to Hal made it seem so.  
"Can you believe he dropped me like that?"  
Yes, actually, Barry could believe that. But he remained silent, because it was at least the twentieth time Hal complained about Oliver tonight. To be honest, Barry thought Hal deserved that -not being mean, but suddenly popping and asking someone to cancel a sweet night with their lover just to get wasted wasn't exactly what he would call "friendship". Don't get him wrong, Hal wasn't a bad friend; just a bit too careless sometimes. But Barry did not really have to complain; he could manage Hal's... manners, and the Green Lantern always had been someone he could count on. Strangely. They were close, and Barry liked to spend time with him whenever he was on Earth -even now when he couldn't get drunk whereas Hal was already pretty... Merry. Grumpily merry. Bitching about Oliver, but still smiling when he looked at him.  
"You are the sweetest."  
Barry blinked and looked up to the Lantern; he wasn't sure he heard what he heard.  
"I'm what now?"  
"The best. I don't 'ven know how you can stand me som'times."  
Barry smiled; when he was tipsy, Hal's voice became more husky but also more candid.  
"What are you saying now? You make no sense. You're not that hard to put up with."  
Hal layed a bit on the table, not breaking eye contact.  
"But Ollie sent me to hell... Sees his Canary more often... Still chose her upon me..."  
"I don't see your point."  
"You dropped your plans for me... Left your girlfriend alone... Agreed to come for a drink..."  
"I... Didn't leave anyone..."  
"Eh? Weren't you dating that... Uh... What's her name again... Ah, Patty?"  
"We tried, didn't go well, broke up about three months ago. I told you that the last time I saw you on the Watchtower."  
"... Doe'n't ring a bell."  
Barry sighed. Not that it was that important.  
"I knew it made no sense having a conversation with you exhausted."  
"I was _fine_."  
"You were _hurt_ and had to leave again right after the meeting."  
"Is this my trial? Gimme a break, Bear. You sound like a mom."  
Barry reached out for Hal's hair falling on his -tired- eyes.  
"Except I'm just your best friend."  
Hal smiled. Barry moved some strands of hair blocking his view. A hand found a place on his; he froze.   
"Yeah."  
Hal closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on their hands.  
"Your hand's cold. Feels good."  
There was a moment of silence; Barry stared at his drink, not knowing where to look. Hal let out a pleased sigh.  
"I'is good to have you here. 'm happy. Missed you in space."  
Barry looked up, but Hal's eyes were still closed. He put Barry's hand on his warm cheek and the speedster felt his heart rate change.  
"Y-Yeah, I missed you too, buddy."  
His own cheeks felt like flushed with blood; it makes no sense, calm down Barry Allen, calm down, is it the alcohol no you can't get drunk why are you acting like this, stupid, are you twelve?  
"No, you don't understand."  
Hal opened his eyes and the hazelnut look he gave him pierced through his cerulean irises. He wanted his hand back and Hal let it go, but soon enough, it was Hal's hand that found place on his face.  
"It was so long I kept thinkin' about you to hold on. Hour after hour, day after day, 't'was the thought of getting back to Earth -to you- that kept me smiling."  
Barry swallowed; he couldn't look away and his brain was going too fast -even for him.  
"Bear, I think I l.."  
"You are so drunk!" Barry laughed, blushing against his will. "No more alcohol for you, you've had enough."  
"Bear, listen..."  
"Aaaand it's late too."  
"Barry..."  
"We should head home; want me to call you a taxi?"  
"Bar."  
"It's okay, it's on me. I don't think you can, hum, 'drive' safely toni..."  
"Bar, I love you."  
The speedster's voice melted into silence, and there wasn't a noise after that. Hal stared at him, and Barry looked at everything but his friend, cheeks almost as red as the Flash Suit. When it became sure he wouldn't have an answer, Hal sighed. Then repeated himself.  
"I love you."  
"Yes, I... Heard that."  
"I mean it."  
"I... Do not doubt you."  
Barry blushed even more. Hal leaned on the table, still staring at him with the softest eyes.  
"Does it mean I can kiss you?"  
Barry jerked up and backed away a bit.  
"N-No. It means you are drunk and will not remember this in the morning. You don't know what you're saying."  
Hal frowned.  
"I've never been more aware of what I'm saying. If you don't feel the same, you just have to say so. Don't need to come up with excuses."  
"IT'S NOT..!" Barry bit his lips to calm his voice; he didn't need to shout. Didn't _mean_ to shout. "I-It's not that... I... Uh... You're..."  
The speedster sighed.  
"Well, if you're going to forget 'til tomorrow..."  
"What are you mumbling? Can you make a short and clear answer? I'm not really able to think straight right now."  
"I'm saying I feel the same."  
This time Hal went silent.  
"I'm in love with you and I realized that last month when you came back injuried and I didn't want to let you go again and I spent my time wondering if you'd be okay and if you'd make it back home."  
Hal blinked, then a smile came across his face. He leaned a bit more, searching for Barry's lips with his own, finding his hand to entertwine their fingers. But Barry pushed him back into his seat.  
"... Bear?"  
"You're drunk. You'll have forgotten this in the morning. And it's okay. You're often a bit more bisexual when you're drunk -Oliver told me. I know the more alcohol in your blood, the flirtier you become. I have real feelings for you. I wont..."  
Barry parted their hand, getting a sad look from the Green Lantern.  
"I won't take advantage of that part of you. And I don't want you to do anything. I... Won't be hurt by your actions tonight."  
Hal remained silent for a while. Then crossed his arms with a judgemental look.  
"So, it would be okay if I were sober?"  
"... I... Uh, I guess."  
"Then do you have plans tomorrow?"  
"I... Don't."  
Hal stood up, a bit unsteady. He had to put a hand on his forehead; the bar was spinning.  
"Then, I'll see you tomorrow."  
Barry smirked.  
"Yeah. Of course. If you remember and still feel the same -which you won't."  
"You'll see."  
The Green Lantern took his jacket and left right after that.

The day after was quiet. Barry stayed a bit in his bed, checking the news on his phone, often lazily rolling. He had breakfast, spent a little time watching TV, got out to do groceries, and even dropped by the park to enjoy a sunny day of nothing. No work, no hero duty; just peace. Children laughing, parents enjoying, and couples kissing.  
He didn't stay much there. Going back to his house, he tried not to think about the fluffy happiness of people in love -he tried not to think about Hal.  
He knew, after all.  
Time was passing by; the clock ticking, which started to become unbearable while he was cutting some vegetables for his dinner.   
He knew it. An entire day had passed without any news from Hal. Of course. He couldn't remember. Or he did remember, but it was awkward for him and he didn't want to tell him he didn't mean to say such things. It was okay. It wasn't the first time Barry had loved without being loved. He knew it. No big deal. He would get over it soon. Hopefully.  
Lost in his thoughts, he almost jumped out when a voice came out of nowhere.  
"Batman to Justice League. Meeting at the WatchTower. Now."  
Barry dropped his knife and suited up in no time. It wasn't long before he accessed the Watchtower either -after all, he was never far from anything.  
He probably was the only one arrived, though; and couldn't help but wondering what was so urgent, and what happened. He didn't recall anything from the news. He hoped it wasn't a bad case.  
He couldn't think much more because soon two arms came to hold him against a warm body; and he felt a hot breath against his neck, despite the suit.  
"Hello there, boyfriend." Hal's husky voice stated.  
Barry felt his heart skip a beat as he quickly turned his head to see the Lantern and -probably- protest; but lips came to meet lips and he instantly forgot what he wanted to say. Frozen under the touch of Hal's mouth, he soon melted in his arms as he felt the lips moving gently against his, making him close his eyes as he leaned into the kiss and kissed back with the same need he could feel coming from Hal. Arms got tighter around him as he placed his hands on them to hold on to something; he soon turned around in Hal's embrace to make it easier to kiss him, his own arms coming around the Lantern's neck. A soft moan escaped him as he felt Hal's tongue playing against his lips, and so his opened mouth let it in. Hal became more greedy as the kiss turned into a lustful battle for dominance, and Barry let out another sound as he felt hands finding their way from his lower back to his ass.   
The kiss -unfortunately- had to end, and they parted lips with frustration, both panting, and as he breathed Barry came to think normally again; but it was when he saw Hal's satisfied look on him that he blushed furiously, eventually thinking about what they just did.  
"I..."  
Hal's mouth over his made him shut up again.  
"Sorry it took so long. Had a hangover." Hal started, nipping on his lips after each sentence as the speedster was frozen under his touch. "Remembered yesterday. First thought it was a dream though."  
Hal chuckled as Barry came back to himself and shivered in his arms.   
"Told you I would remember and come for a kiss."  
"C-Can you let go?" Barry asked, cheeks red and face hot.  
"Are you going to run away?"  
"I... No... No."  
"Then yes."  
Hal freed him and he noticed he was quivering, heart beating way too fast for someone not actually running. Hal took his hand and brought it to his lips to softly kiss the back.  
"Told you I was serious. Love you."  
Barry blushed even more -if that was even possible- and his heart skipped a beat (maybe more) as he tried to avoid the Lantern's gaze.   
"What do you think? Think you can bear with me as your better half?"  
" _I'm_ the better half." Barry pouted, still red, making Hal laugh.  
"Definitely."  
Hal placed his hand on his hot cheek to make Barry look at him and gave him a warm smile. They leaned for another kiss when a soft hum made them jump, part, and swiftly turn to see Shazam, arms crossed, staring at them with a smile -a bit blushing, too?  
"Everybody's waiting for you, you know... "  
He took a step back.  
"Try to, uh, _solve_ , uh... That."  
He made vague gestures toward them.  
"And remember..."  
He suddenly put an arm under his eyes.   
"No cuddles. Only Justice." He finished with an unusual deep voice before leaving, laughter echoing in the building.   
The speedster and the Lantern exchanged a gaze; Barry scratched his neck hesitantly.  
"We... We should go."  
"Wait, Barry!" Hal caught his hand. "Can we make this clear? I don't want anything to be awkward between us."  
Barry gave him a shy smile, but didn't look away.  
"You really want to try this with me?"  
The speedster seemed a bit surprised by the question, but chuckled.   
"Yes, Hal. I really want to try this with you." He blushed again. "But I have no interest in short relationships. If you don't want a serious one..."  
"I want it."  
The Lantern didn't seem to trust his own words and pulled a face.  
"Well, I'm... Not _sure_ I'll be good at it but... I really want to try out. I'll do my best to be a good boyfriend."  
Barry raised an eyebrow, skeptical.  
"... Ok, an _average_ boyfriend."  
"I think I can live with that."  
They laughed as they got closer again.   
"But, uh, you know I'm a mess and I'm often on Oa or outer-space, and..."  
Barry kissed him softly to shut his mouth.  
"Can we discuss that after the meeting? Batman will slay us."  
"Let him try."  
" _Hal_."  
"Okay, okay, I'll shut up. Let's keep the big conversation for later."  
They kissed again, almost shyly, before heading to the meeting room.

"Can I hold your hand under the table?"  
"No."


	3. Languages With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal is used to traveling. He goes and comes to and from Space and mostly every part of the planet. Maybe he can learn a few words, too. Words Barry can't understand. So that he can say everything he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO late for this... I started it at least a MONTH ago. OMG. Shame on me.  
> Hm, I want to apologize for any native speaker of mentioned languages; I am French and can't be sure anything else than the French part is right. If you see any mistake, please tell me!  
> Also, a big thank you to all of you who leave comments and kudos! I really appreciate them and it motivates me a LOT to write more chapters!
> 
> Please note that Barry speaks only English and doesn't even have notion of any other language because whatwouldbethepointofthatfic. Thanks ♥
> 
> And as always, don't hesitate to tell me any English mistake too. I'm really not used to write fanfictions in this language.
> 
> Now, enjoy :)

 

****

# **Languages with benefits**

 

 

« Bear ? »

« Hm ? »

«  _M'flehtzy'ssia_. »

 

It began like this, on a friday -if he remembered well. It came out of nowhere. As he was glaring at his friend, Barry might have offered quite a view indeed. One eyebrow raised, the mouth a bit open, he even chewed a little on his tongue while trying to understand -more like decypher, actually- what the brunet just said.

 

« I'm sorry, what did you say ? »

« I said _m'flehtzy'ssia_. »

« Uh... Bless you? »

 

Hal chuckled ; he felt a bit embarrassed for not understanding his words. Maybe he didn't actually hear correctly ? As he was thinking and still not getting it, the Lantern gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

 

« Don't bother. It's some alien language. »

« Oh. »

 

Barry blinked. He sometimes forgot his friend was more often co-existing with outer-space people. He did not know Hal liked to learn new languages, though. And, by the way, didn't his ring translate it all for him ?

 

« And that means.. ? »

« Oh, nothing, really. » Hal lost his composture and seemed flustered, but quickly recovered and smiled at him again. « Nothing important. »

« … Are you trying to learn ? »

« Yeah, we can say that. In a way. »

 

Barry tilted his head, words making no real sense to him.

 

« What do you mean, _in a w_... »

« Gotta go Bear, sorry ! »

 

He flew away quickly, before Barry could think about it more and ask new questions. Something was definitely strange, and the Speedster's eyebrows furrowed. But it wasn't the first time Hal had been a weird little fish, and soon Barry just let it go. He did not really think about it again, especially since their next meetings would be less strange.

 

* * *

 

«  _EtKashmillA, SzoR-Yleh. »_

 

The Speedster jumped -he did not hear him walk in the room. And, if he hadn't recognize his voice, the language would probably have made him get a defensive pose.

 

« For God's sake, Hal ! »

« Sorry. » Hal chuckled -he wasn't sorry.

« What is that anyway ? Are you really learning something ? »

« Actually, it's from another planet. You're being racist. »

« I... You ! Gh... Get lost. »

 

The Lantern laughed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door-frame.

 

« So, what is it this time ? »

« Just a greeting. »

« How do you pronounce that ? »

« Hm, _EtKashmillA_ , well, roughly. I'm not very good at it. »

« It sounds like a Pokemon. »

« It does indeed. »

« And the rest ? »

« What ? »

« You said something else. »

« Oh, uh, that's uh... A way to... Name you. »

« Which means.. ? »

« I'm... Really not sure actually. » Hal made a strange face and his nose frowned under the green mask.

« Hope you're not insulting me. »

« I'm not ! »

 

Hal had suddenly standed straight. Barry looked away for a second ; it felt like he just offended him.

 

« I mean uh, I don't know what it means _exactly_ but it's... It's a friendly word. Really. They often use it between... Family members. »

« Oh. I see. »

 

There was an awkward silence between them for a while. Hal didn't seem to enjoy that.

 

« So, wanna grab dinner ? »

« You mean pay for your food, right ? »

 

The brunet chuckled.

 

« I'm a open book. »

« I'm just getting used to you. » Barry laughed.

 

For a second, he thought he saw Hal blush ; but it was over so soon he thought he had dreamed. Besides, there was no reason for Hal to blush.

 

« So, what do you want to eat ? »

« I'm craving for a really fat and really American cheeseburger. »

« Of course you are. » Barry rolled up his eyes.

 

He couldn't blame him. Sometimes, he wondered what Hal could eat in space. But never actually asked it.

 

* * *

 

«  _Bonjour,_ Barry. »

 

The speedster looked up ; Hal was almost laying on his desk.

 

« What are you doing here ? »

 

The brunet pointed at the clock.

 

« Witnessing your overtime work. » He chuckled.

 

Barry had to check ; so late already ? He did not pay attention. The sky was already dark out there, and many of his coworkers had already left.  
He stretched, letting out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

« So what, you came to pick me up ? »

«  _Peut être bien._ »

 

Barry raised an eyebrow.

 

« Wait, I know that... That's... French, right ? »

« Mhmh. » Hal winked at him.

« What, did you take a vacation in Paris when we all thought you were on space duty ? »

 

Hal laughed.

 

« No, you big idiot. I just watched that French movie about that black guy that wants to be an actor when he gets out of jail and... Nevermind. »

 

Barry scratched his head.

 

« Uh, okay ? »

« It's an interesting language you know. »

« Yeah. They eat _snails_. »

« Hey, it's delicious and you should try before judging. »

 

Barry made a horrible face, and Hal laughed again.

 

« Anyway, when the film ended I thought it was time to come and get you. »

« Why would you get me ? You don't even live here. What is wrong with you ? » The Speedster seemed happy about it, nonetheless.

« To eat ? What else ? »

« I don't get you. »

« Well, I like to spend time with you when I'm on Earth, that's all. »

« You should at least give a call. What if I had plans ? »

« You do ? »

« I don't. »

«  _Alors où est le problème ?_ »

« Can you stop that ? »

« Why ? »

« Because I don't understand a word you're saying. »

«  _C'est le but._ »

« Hal ! »

«  _Je t'aime._ »

« Wait, I think I already heard that one. »

«  _Et merde._ »

« Come on, stop making fun of me. »

« I'm not. »

« You are definitely strange these days. »

«  _A qui la faute ?_ »

« I swear to God, if you don't stop, I won't pay for your meal . »

« Okay, I'm sorry. Lets just go. »

 

* * *

 

The next time they met, Barry almost let out a swear when he heard Hal's voice greeting him in another strange way.

 

«  _Jshjz-et jetz-ge fzät_ , _Barry_. »

« Oh please God, not again. »

« Could you not be rude ? It was really difficult to learn how to pronounce. »

« Well next time don't bother learning. »

« That is really mean, Bear. »

 

Barry shrugged his shoulders.

 

« If that's all you wanted to do -and by that I mean annoy me-, you can go home, Hal. »

 

The Lantern pouted.

 

« You are a heartless killjoy. »

« Yes, that's how people describle me _all the time_. »

« Come on, aren't you proud I learn new things ? »

« Yes, yes, very, good boy. Want me to pat you and throw you a lump of sugar ? »

 

Hal made a whiny noise and came closer to bump his nose against his shoulder. The gesture made him soften a little, and he actually smiled before brushing the brunet's hair.

 

« Okay, I'm sorry I'm a bit rude. The fight exhausted me and I haven't slept well for a few days. »

 

Hal looked up, seemingly worried under the green mask.

 

« You okay ? »

« Of course. »

« Hey, what about we go get some ice cream ? I'll pay. »

« Wow, I can't refuse that kind of offer. »

 

The Lantern rubbed his nose against the red fabric of his suit with a happy noise. It made Barry chuckle.

 

* * *

 

Barry had texted him, knowing he was on Earth, asking if he wanted to come for dinner ; and Hal just no interest in saying no. He was pretty happy about it, by the way ; he had bought a nice bottle of wine, the evening was sweet, and he loved Barry's cooking -which was great if not perfect, because you have to know how to cook when you ate as much as Barry did.  
And so he was whistling as he arrived and knocked on the front door ; his heart was beating fast but he tried not to pay attention to it. Plus, he was used to this for months.

 

« It's open ! » He heard Barry's voice tell. « Come in ! »

 

He did so right away ; and he just had closed the door behind him when he opened his mouth.

 

«  _Holà, cariño, q..._ »

 

He suddenly shut up when he turned around, because he wasn't the only one in the room ; Barry was, of course, busy with his gas stove, but there were Wally and Bart looking at him with the biggest eyes, sat on the couch. Hal had to take a minute to proceed ; but this short lapse of time was enough to make Bart furiously blush for some reason.

 

« W-W-WHAT ? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ? » The young Speedster screamed with a incredibly red face.

 

It startled Hal.

 

« What are you talking abo... »

« THAT'S SPANISH RIGHT WHY DO YOU USE SPANISH WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE WHODOYOUINKYOUARE ? »

 

Words were almost impossible to dissociate in Bart's mouth ; and suddenly Hal blushed too, for he understood the teen knew what he just said.

 

There was then an awkward silence during which Barry joined them in the living room and shared a gaze with Wally ; both seemed not to understand a bit of it.

 

« Wait, » Hal suddenly understood. « Since when do you know Span... »

« I DON'T SAY A THING IF YOU DO THE SAME. »

 

The Lantern stared at the almost-fainting Speedster and took a few seconds to consider the proposition.

 

« Then we have a deal. »

 

Wally looked up at his uncle but didn't find any more comprehension.

 

« Do you know what's happening ? » The Flash eventually asked the redhead.

« I wish I knew. »

 

* * *

 

Enough was enough.  
Barry couldn't stand any more language. He was patient, with no doubt. And he had been, more than enough. This time would be the last. And he had been smart ; smarter than Hal, even. Well, that wasn't so hard in fact, but still.

 

And so he came in the Watchtower's meeting room, where he knew only Batman remained at the moment. He didn't make a discreet entrance, since the Bat immediatly turned his Bat-gaze at him. There was an awkward silence.

 

« What ? »

« Hem, erh, I... Uh... »

 

He came closer, hoping that wouldn't get him a broken neck. (He was slightly exagerating.)

 

« You do speak quite a few languages, right ? »

 

Awkward silence again.

 

« Indeed. »  
« So hum I, wondered if you, uh, could maybe translate something ? »

 

The Batman's nose wrinkled.

 

« Go ahead. »

« Well, it's, uh... » Barry tried to remember. He recorded Hal. Repeated it a million times. That was easy, come on. « I think it's 'ya lu... _lyu_ blyu... tyebia... b _ya_  ?' »

 

He didn't know if a clock was really tickling somewhere or if it was in his head. But he knew for sure the Bat was judging him.

 

« Is this a joke ? »  
« Definitely not. »

 

New silence ; the Speedster suddenly got a bit sweaty.

 

« So, I guess you meant ' _Я любл_ _ю_ _теб_ _я_ ' .»

« Uh, p-probably, yeah ? »

« It's Russian, right ? »

« Well I don't know. »

 

Once again, he could feel the constant glaring behind the white eyes of the mask. God how he wanted to be somewhere else right now.

 

« It means _'I love you'_. »

 

And just like that, Batman lost his interest in him and resumed to whatever he was doing before ; but for Barry the world went blank for a while.

 

« I'm sorry but WHAT ? »

« What don't you understand here, Flash ? » Batman asked without even looking at him.

« No I mean are you... Sure ? »

 

An angry look at him gave him the answer ; and so Barry left without any more questions -but still a lot of thoughts.

 

~~~~

* * *

 

« Hal ? »

 

« Hal ? »

 

«  _Hal_? »

 

There was no sign of the Lantern within the Watchtower ; Barry even asked Diana and Oliver when he passed by them, but it seemed Hal was already gone. A part of him was relieved with that statement ; but another felt a bit... Empty.  
He wanted to see him but, at the same time, feared it. For the time, he just decided to go home. He was tired and hungry ; and they say a good night of rest is the best thing when it comes to decisions.

 

Decision ?  
No, it wasn't like that at all.

 

But the night wasn't full of rest -even though he had wanted to- ; it was full of thoughts and questions. About languages. About Hal talking. About what he said all along. For months. _Months_. When did it even start ? He couldn't remember. Or maybe he did -but rather ignored it. Months, for sure.

Barry turned again and again in his bed. Alien languages. Foreign languages. All that, everything, just to tell him about his feelings ? Why such an idea ? He couldn't understand any of these languages, so the thing was just completely useless...

 

He opened his eyes and sat up suddenly. Was that it ? Hal didn't want him to find out ? Maybe he never wanted him to know, because he was affraid of his reaction if he ever would ?

Barry held his pillow tight in his arms. His heart was beating fast, even for him. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he reached his bedside table and picked up his phone. He quickly browsed between his contacts to find Hal's name and tap on the little green icon.

It rang, and rang. For what seemed to be an eternity, it rang. After all, it was past 3 AM. The voice of his friend greeted him on his voice messaging, asking him to leave a message, with the promise of being called back soon. He didn't say anything ; he hung up, then fell back in a lying position with a sight. What was he doing ? What was he thinking ? Of course no one answered. What normal human being would answer his phone in the middle of the... Night ? Morning ?

 

But the phone rang, dispalying Hal's name. He had forgotten his friend wasn't a « normal human being ». He quickly answered the phone, just because it had his name on it, feeling somehow relieved.

 

« Barry ? Are you alright ? What happened ? » Hal's voice was filled with worry and concern.

 

It made the Speedster softly smile.

 

« Y-yeah, no, I'm fine, sorry I... Didn't look at the time. »

 

There was a light silence where he could easily imagine Green Lantern's face and furrowed brows.

 

« What do you mean you didn't _look at the time_ , do you know how _scared_ you made me ? For fuck's sake, I thought you had a serious _problem._ »

« As if you would be the one I'd call for that. »

« Hey, don't start, I'll hang up on you. »

 

Barry chuckled.

 

« What's with you, Bear ? What did you want anyway ? Don't tell me you called for nothing. » He could hear the smile in his friend's voice, anyway. « Well except if you called to wake me up, which you did very well, congratulations. »

« No, I didn't mean to... Well I... I guess I... »

 

Hal was right ; why did he even call ? He had no idea right now. He just did it on an impulse. And now he understood Bart's nickname -but that was not the point.

 

« Bar ? »

« I think I just wanted to hear your voice. »

 

He realized what he said as soon as the words escaped him ; and then blushed furiously. Was Hal blushing too ? He couldn't know ; but the Lantern remained very silent for a whole minute.

 

« I-I'm sorry, _what_? » Hal eventually whispered before getting his breath.

« I... » Barry found it hard to swallow properly. « I just, uh, thought about t-today and... You were a bit injuried and I... »

« It kept you from sleeping ? » Hal chuckled. « I'm fine, nothing serious, you know that. Dont wake up in the middle of the night for bruises. »

 

The Speedster smiled ; at this hour, Hal's voice was low and reassuring. It was almost as if he were here with him, and the thought made him more comfortable.

 

« Oh dear, you didn't have nightmares with me dying or something, right ? »

« No, Hal, I didn't. I wasn't sleeping at all. »

« Well you should. The fuck is wrong with you ? Want me to read you a story and sing a lullaby ? »

« I am a fully grown adult, Hal. »

« Yeah, tell me about it, mister I-have-a-collection-of-dolls-and-at-least-four-Ironman-posters. »

« How dare you, those are not dolls, they're... »

« Collector action figures, yes. Oh my God, you nerd. »

« You have a _lightsaber_  ! »

« I don't see your point. »

«  _Really_ Hal Jordan ?! I'm going to- »

« Sleep. Go to sleep. You'll kill me tomorrow. How 'bout that. »

« Mpph. Yeah. Let's do that. »

 

He heard a muffled noise ; Hal was probably getting back under his covers.

 

« Great. Good night, Bear. »

« … Good night, Hal. »

 

He waited for something -what exactly ? He wasn't sure- but nothing came ; and the Lantern had soon hung up. Barry bit his lower lip, then turned again in his bed and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest.

 

* * *

 

The night was of course short. He looked at the mirror and thought he looked like shit. Well it wasn't as terrible as it could be, to be honest ; but he still had some light-dark circles around his eyes.

He just had dressed when he got a text from the Green Lantern. Not even a correct sentence. « Park – coffee & sweets. U comin ? »

Barry rolled his eyes. Park, ok, but which one ? Well, it wasn't like he couldn't check them _all_ in a very short lapse of time, but still...

« Closer 1 2 ur house »

The fuck, since when was this guy a mind reader ?

 

Barry closed behind him and soon got to said park. It was quite empty, and so he didn't have a hard time finding Hal, sat on a bench, throwing pieces of cupcakes to the birds. He stopped to smile at him when he eventually saw him ; and that smile made the Speedster excessively blush. He froze and suddenly hesitate to turn back and run away. His legs felt shaky and he remembered the Russian words ; and every others before that. His heart wanted to escape his chest, apparently, by the way.

Seeing him like this made Hal panic and blush too.

 

« Wha-What-Why are you... »

 

Barry had to hide his face within his hands. Nothing made sense. Why was he thinking so much, why was Hal so nicely dressed today, why were they having breakfast together in a park, why did he ask Batman for translation, why was Hal _declaring his feelings_ in ways he couldn't understand ?

 

« B-Bear ? »

 

Why was Hal blushing, too ? It wasn't like he had any idea. It wasn't like he himself was supposed to know. His heart was painful in his chest and his face was burning.

 

« W-Why don't you say it again ? »

 

Hal stared at him.

 

« Say what ? »

« One of your... Foreign stuff. »

« Well you didn't let me enough time to greet you in so... »

« No, I don't mean greetings. »

 

He tried to remove his hands from his face, and that was difficult.

 

« I mean the... _Whatyoufeelforme_ part. »

« … I'm sorry ? »

« I'm not wrong... Am I ? »

 

Oh God now he wanted to cry ; what if he was wrong ? But he couldn't think Batman misunderstood words for other. Or that he would have pranked him either.

 

« Those words... All of them... That was a way to... Tell me about your feelings... All you wanted... Without me knowing, right ? »

 

Hal seemed both surprised and miserable.

 

« A way to avoid possible rejection ? From me ? »

 

The Lantern avoided his gaze ; for the first time since he knew him, he seemed out of words.

 

« I... You... »

 

Barry wanted to step closer to make him look at him -to force him to look at him-, but his legs refused to.

 

« I didn't think... » Hal laughed pitifully. « I didn't think you'd find out -well, not now, at least. »

 

The pilot srached his neck, still not looking at him.

 

« I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I'm your best friend and you trusted me... But here you were and I... I _wanted_ to tell you, but I couldn't... I couln't risk to lose all we had and I... I just thought it would be okay to call you names in foreign and alien languages... That it would help me and that it couldn't hurt you... I... »

« Why don't you say it in English ? »

 

Hal stared up at him, startled.

 

« I... You... Why would I... What... »

« Not so reckless, uh ? »

 

The Speedster smiled with gentleness.

 

« Come on. Try to. You've done it in all those languages. »

 

The brunet blinked a few times, then stood up straight.

 

«  _I love you_ , Bear. I do. I love you with every inches of my body. I love you with my whole heart. I love you so much it's hard to breathe sometimes. »

 

Barry felt his face become pure red ; did he have to make it so detailed ?

He had to hide his face again.

 

« That's what it meant ? »

« What ? »

« All your strange sentences. Aliens, too. That's what it whole meant ? »

« … I've called you stuff like « half-part of my heart » and « endlessly beloved », but... Yeah. That's about it. »

« Great. »

 

He couldn't find his breath.

 

« Now, could you come and kiss me ? I can't move without -probably- falling but I _really_ want to feel your warmth right now. »

 

A second of pure _nothing_ passed, then Hal broke in laughter -probably the nerves- and hurried to join him. He had to spread the Speedster's arms to access his face ; he then cupped said face with tenderness and made Barry look up at him. They stared at each-other for a short time, both of them shivering a little. Barry closed his eyes when Hal's thumb came to brush his cheek softly ; and it didn't take longer for their lips to meet with sweetness and love.

  


 


	4. How to tell your boyfriend you're his superhero crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Hal and Barry are dating. Flash and Green Lantern are Justice League's buddies. But secret identities are secret identities and so they don't know the other is part of the league.  
> Actually a shitty excuse to write porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord I wrote much more than I first thought.  
> Well, here it is; it has gone sexual :') Not really PwP, more like Porn with a shitty Plot, but I needed this.
> 
> Enjoy and forgive my English, gentle reader!

****

#  **How to tell your boyfriend you're actually his superhero crush (gone sexual)**

  
Hot breaths. Sweat. Moans. Names lost in throats.  
Barry shivered and let out a cry; this was good. So good. His nails digged into Hal's lower back, tracing red trails as he moved against him. Their lips searched for each other as they moaned with a new thrust, and they shared a sloppy, messy kiss. It was a mess; skin was hot, hair was slicky, breath was erratic but it was so _good_.  
" _Oh God, Hal, God!_ "  
Hal shut him up with his tongue filling his mouth, and once again Barry scratched his back as his moan was muffled by the brunet's. They had to part and Barry cried again, hips jerking and back arching to lean in pleasure; he heard his name in his lover's throat and the deep low and lustful voice made him quiver.  
" _Ha-Harder_ ," he begged in a whisper, " please, _please, harder_."  
Hands came to get a better grip on his hips and he felt teeth playing against his neck, making him moan again; then Hal thrusted harder and faster. It didn't take much longer for them both to come, letting out each other's name before trying to get their breath back, both panting but smiling in their temporary bliss. Soon Hal's mouth was over his again, and Barry welcomed it happily; they kissed endlessly as the brunet's hands were still exploring his body with slowness and delicacy. Hal loved to touch him, and he loved being the center of the brunet's attention. He loved the little rubs, hugs, cuddles, kisses in the neck, small bites on his shoulders. He loved Hal's closeness.  
Still the brunet had to pull out, which he did slowly -getting another painful moan from his lover.  
"Be right back." Hal whispered before leaving the couch.  
Barry whined a little, being left alone and losing his warmth, but the brunet showed up with glasses of water and lied back at his sides. The blond took the glass with gratitude, emptied it in a sip, then put it somewhere on the floor and curled up against his lover, laying his head between his neck and shoulder. Hal kissed the top of his head a few times, slightly rubbing his back and tapping his fingers at the base of his neck, softly massaging his bones. There were only the sounds made by the TV -they heated up in the middle of a boring documentary and did not turn it off. Barry left half-kisses on Hal's skin, almost purring as he felt like he was _right where he was meant to be_ , even though he was totally naked and on the couch. It would have been a bit cold if he wasn't almost melted with Hal's own body. And still he wanted to be closer, but couldn't.  
"Love you." He let out softly, looking up at his lover's face, searching for his gaze -Hal's attention had been taken by the current show for a short time.  
Hazelnut eyes soon came to meet his. Hal smiled at him and kissed his nose.  
"Love you too, Bear."  
Barry actually _purred_ and rubbed his nose against his neck.  
They didn't move for a while, only softly caressing the other or kissing from time to time, enjoying each other's warmth and presence.

  
"Say," Hal's voice broke the peaceful silence, "what celebrity would you _totally_ bang?"  
"What?"  
Barry raised an eyebrow; Hal was staring at the TV screen where some red carpet stuff was going on.  
"Oh. Male or female?"  
"Let's say both? I'll start. I'd bang Keira Knightley and Jake Gyllenhaal."  
"Oh, only one for each?"  
"Yeah. Like, your number one male and female celebrity."  
Barry took a time to think.  
"So?"  
"Give me a minute, I'm doing a Top 5."  
Hal chuckled but waited for his answer.  
"Ok so... Elizabeth Banks..."  
"As in Hunger Games?"  
"Are you judging me? Because if you are I'm not telling you anything else."  
"I'm not, I'm not, go on. Favorite and "100% would bang" male celebrity?"  
"Hm, I don't really know to be honest. I'll have a top 5 here too."  
"Come on, number one?"  
"Okay, hm, Hugh Jackman?"  
"Oh no."  
Hal's brow furrowed.  
"No, no, no. Not Hugh Jackman. I mean have you seen that guy? He doesn't count."  
"What?"  
"He's off-game! That's cheating. He can't participate."  
Barry laughed.  
"Seriously, he is the _Wolverine_! No, you have to chose someone else."  
"Ok, ok!" Barry giggled. "So, hm, wait."  
He had to think again, even though he knew _which_ celebrity would win.  
"Say, uh, do... Do superheroes count?"  
"What?" Hal seemed surprised.  
"Superheroes. You know, the Justice League, stuff like that? Do they count as celebrities?"  
Hal thought for a minute or two. That was quite a long thinking for such a simple question, Barry thought.  
"Yes, I guess they do." Though he seemed pretty unhappy about that. "So, there's a _superhero_ you would like to take to bed?"  
Barry blushed a bit.  
"Tell me it's not Batman."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. So, which one?"  
"... G-Green Lantern?"  
There was a total silence from his lover and the blond blushed even more, turning furiously red.  
"W-What?!"  
"You... You have a crush on Green Lantern?"  
"So what?!"  
Barry sat up, still embarrassed, apparently about to leave the couch; but Hal grasped his hand and got him into a hug, suddenly laughing.  
"What?!"  
"Nothing, nothing." Hal kept on repeating, still laughing.

 

* * *

 

The fight had been exhausting. As always, Green Lantern didn't listen to the instructions and tried to be heroic -which failed again. Barry, as always, was there to save him, and eventually the Justice League won without major injury. GL was scolded and he deserved it, Barry thought; but the way he then came to see him to thank him made his heart skip a beat.  
"It's fine, I'm used to it now."  
Green Lantern chuckled.  
"Yeah, you are. How come you're always here when I need you?"  
Barry blushed; thanks supersuit for hiding it.  
"Really, I feel like I can count on you. I'm never affraid to make a mistake because I know you have my back, Flash. Thanks, for real."  
Barry smiled.  
"I'm glad we're on the same team." GL added.  
"Yeah, me too." Barry admitted. "Hum, if you excuse me now, I, hum, someone's probably waiting for me at home so..."  
He hurried up to get changed and come back home; he didn'nt want Hal to check his absences and the moments the Justice League was in battle -he didn't want his boyfriend to find out he was the Flash. Their relationship was perfect the way it was, and he didn't want to lose it. They had struggled enough already to get this right.But once home, he found the place empty; and he finally thought about checking his phone.

  
Will be late, Ferris isn't letting me go. Miss you already.  
Love you.

Barry pouted; he hated when Hal was stuck with work, even more when they had plans. He turned back and closed the door again; after all, if Hal was going to be late, he wanted to prepare their evening by himself. He had to buy a few ingredients, and maybe adding pop-corn to the list wasn't a bad idea too. Groceries didn't take much time, even though he felt like being followed at least twice on his way.  
A police car crossed the street as he left the store, hurrying downtown. He frowned; was it important? He changed his route; he needed a small alley or something to change and maybe go lend a hand. He hurried to find such a place, carrying his bags, but never made it. For God knew what reason, one of his bags tore and some of his groceries fell on the ground.  
"Shit."  
He stopped to put them back in the other bags.  
"Need a hand?"  
"Ah, th..."  
He was shut by the vision of a green construct putting his stuff in the bags. Then, slowly, he looked up to see the white eyes of Green Lantern's mask staring at him.  
"I... You..."  
The superhero smiled at him.  
"Y-You are..."  
"Green Lantern, nice to meet you."  
Barry didn't find any word for quite a while. The Lantern chuckled.  
“So I make a great impression, it seems.”  
“I-I'm sorry I mean uh, I never thought I'd actually, I mean you, I mean...”  
“It's okay, I'm used to that.”  
“Used to what?”  
The smile he got could have killed him. What was the Green Lantern _made of_? Barry blushed.  
“W-Well I-I just saw a police car running somewhere, shouldn't you, uh... Follow them or something?”  
“I checked. Nothing serious. They can handle it.”  
The green ring created a small cart to carry the bags for Barry.  
“Mind if I help you a bit longer?”  
The blond couldn't take his eyes off the green construct. He had seen it a hundred times, but still it somehow impressed him. And it was but a tiny construct, just to help him with his groceries; he knew what the Lantern could do with that ring.  
“Earth to Barry Allen, please answer.”  
Barry blinked.  
“I'm sorry, you _know my name_?”  
The superhero chuckled.  
“Yeah, I do, actually.”  
Swallowing was hard; _that's it_ , Barry thought, _he knows. He knows I'm the Flash. He's playing around. He wants me to admit it._  
"W-well, I guess it's your job to know everything about everyone."  
"... That's not my job, like, _at all_. We watch over people, we don't _stalk_ them." The Lantern laughed.  
_He knows, he definitely knows._  
"But," the superhero added, "I've had my eyes on you for a little while, Barry Allen."  
_Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_. He knows. But why wasn't he straightforward then? Barry waited without even breathing.  
His heart missed a beat when the gloved hand softly caressed his right cheek. He looked up and the Lantern gave him a seductive smile, then licked his upper lip while staring at him. Barry blushed again, furiously. _What?_  
"I, uh, I..."  
"Yeah?"  
They stopped in the middle of an alley; it couldn't be. He was imagining things. He was misinterpretating. What the _fuck_ was going on?  
The hero came closer and there wasn't any mistake; the second hand came to embrace his hips and the intention was clear. Barry's heart was beating fast, way too fast.  
"I-I have a boyfriend." The blond quickly informed. "I'm really flattered and honestly God what why I mean why me I mean really I wouldn't, but, uh well I, uh, I have a boyfriend."  
The Lantern laughed, apparently very amused by his embarassment.  
"And so... What?"  
He leaned even closer and Barry could feel the hot breath almost on his lips; that was when the place echoed with a sharp, quick sound of hit flesh.  
GL took a step back, white eyes wide, cheek red. It took him five or six seconds to put a hand on his injuried face, blinking silently at Barry who was cut of breath.  
The blond took some time processing too. He just slapped Green Lantern. He just _slapped_ the _Green Lantern. Oh God_.  
But he wasn't going to apologize. Ever.  
"Did you just..."  
"Who do you _think_ you are?" Barry scolded with genuine anger. "What the fuck am I saying, who do you think _I am_?"  
The Lantern blinked again; he was apparently not following.  
"What in the world made you think I'll cheat on my lover with _you_?"  
"Well I didn't mean... I thought..."  
Barry took back his bags of groceries from the green cart.  
"Well _think again, hero_." The blond gnashed his teeth. "Thanks for helping, I'll handle this."  
He avoided the Lantern to get home.  
"W-Wait!"  
He heard the guy turn around.  
"Please _don't_." Barry warned.  
It seemed pretty efficient, since GL didn't move anymore. Barry hurried up home, still angry and cursing out loud.  
Really. _Really_. Him. Like, yeah, he totally thought the Lantern was _hot_. He totally would have said _yes_ -more twice than once- if he had been single. What the _fuck_ did this guy _think_? Barry was the faithful type. Who on Earth would think anyone could cheat on their lover with someone just for being a superhero? _Green Lantern_ , it seemed.

 

* * *

  
Barry got home totally not calmed -even angrier, in fact. He put the food away and tried to get himself to cook; but he couldn't get over that story. What a way to lose someone's esteem... He was almost angry the Flash was somehow _friend_ with this guy.  
The door let Hal in and it helped to ease him. He dropped the kitchen ustensils and went to hug him tight even before he had time to close the door. Hal seemed surprised but hugged him back with a smile.  
"Heeeey, what's that? Are you okay?"  
"Hmhm." Barry murmured against his jacket. "Missed you. Rough day."  
The blond looked up and rubbed his nose against his boyfriend's chin to get a kiss; which he got quickly.  
"Hm, hey, Bear, I'd like to..."  
"Please not now." Barry cut him off to kiss him again.  
It felt good, it felt reassuring, it felt _usual_ and it was what he needed right now.  
"I swear I should've stayed in bed this morning." Barry giggled when they broke the kiss. "Guess why. Oh no you'll never guess. I'll tell you. I met Green Lantern. Like, _the_ Green Lantern."  
Hal made a funny face.  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Well, guy's a douche."  
Barry went back to the kitchen, trying to remain calm even though the simple thought of the guy made him angry.  
"Total douche."  
"Hum, Bear..?"  
"You won't believe it, but we somehow ran into each other when I got out of the store, and..."  
"Barry..."  
"Lemme finish, and he was here asking if I needed help. Ok that part was actually nice, so, I mean, one of the bags tore, and he was helpful..."  
"Barry."  
"Not done; and so, here I learn he actually knows who I am and..."  
"Barry, _please_ , it's important."  
The blond shut up to look at him and slowly blink. He dropped his ustensil; what was that? Did he forget to pay attention to something important? Was he so caught in his story -and his anger- he forgot to care about his lover? Barry started to fear what Hal needed to say.  
"I'm sorry, I was... Uh, what is it, Hal?"  
He got closer once again and embraced him with delicacy, trying to hide his worry.  
"I'm listening."  
Hal hesitated for a while, bit his lips twice, and avoided his gaze a few times. It made Barry worry even more; what if it was a _really_ bad new? He had to struggle not to quiver.  
"I... Hum... Please, don't freak out ok? I love you."  
Barry blinked.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"I... Need to... Show you something... Hum... So, uh, remember I love you and I want to be with you forever and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and please stop being mad at me."  
"I'm not mad at y..."  
The blond couldn't finish, for a green _something_ appeared from his lover's hand and covered him whole, hiding his clothes to put the Green Lantern's suit on him, then doing the same with a mask on his eyes.  
Barry stepped back.  
"You..."  
"Please don't freak out?" Green Lantern begged with a higher-pitched voice than usual.  
"You are _Green Lantern_?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry?"  
"You _are_ Green _Lantern_?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh my God you are Green Lantern?!"  
"Babe, are you broken..?"  
"I... You..."  
Then it became quite clear in the blond's mind; and he began to throw objects at his suited boyfriend. Anything he could put a hand on. A fork, a napkin, two little spoons and a spatula. Hal was so surprised he didn't dodge the fork, but used a green shield to protect himself for the rest.  
"Barry, what th..."  
"YOU SON OF A- No, no, your mother has nothing to do with that; YOU ASSHOLE!"  
"Wow, I didn't think you'd-"  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, UH? WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?"  
"... Ex... Cuse me?"  
"SO WHAT, WERE YOU TESTING ME? IS THAT IT?"  
"... What?"  
"YOU THOUGHT I'D CHEAT ON YOU BECAUSE I FIND GREE- I MEAN THE HERO-YOU HOT?"  
"... No, that's not..."  
"I can't BELIEVE you actually TESTED me, like I am the type to be UNFAITHFUL, like I'd do SUCH A THING, like... Ngh.... NGH!"  
He eventually came at loss of words, only breathing loudly, pacing up and down in the living room.  
"Can I say something?"  
"No you can't. Get OUT."  
"Bear..."  
"No. God just SHUT UP and LEAVE. I can't believe you. I... I am SO MAD at you!"  
"Yes, I got that. But please allow me to defend myself."  
"I will fucking hurt you if you don't leave."  
The mask stretched as Lantern-Hal raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, you will?"  
Barry had just opened his mouth when something bumped against his legs and he ended up sat down on a green armchair.  
"I have no doubt you have a great will, babe, but guess what." Hal smirked.  
Barry stood up, grumbling.  
"Please."  
Hal made the suit fade away and somehow Barry calmed a little.  
"Can I?"  
The blond remained silent for a few seconds; then sat back on the green construct that hadn't moved.  
"Fine. _Explain_."  
Hal breathed in and out. He sat down too after creating another green chair -as if they hadn't enough chairs in the apartment.  
"Okay. I wasn't testing you. I didn't even think about that whole cheating-thing, because... That was still _me_ , you know? I just thought... You told me you had a thing for the Green Lantern, so, I just thought... You'd be happy to flirt with him. I mean, me. I mean me in Green Lant-"  
"I get the idea."  
Hal shut up. He glanced at his lover who seemed still angry at him. Barry was thinking, slightly biting his own lips, staring at a point somewhere on the wall behind Hal.  
"Are you... Are you still mad?"  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
Hal whined. Not his best decision, really. The blond layed more comfortably against the green armchair and crossed his legs.  
"Put the suit on."  
"What?"  
"The Green Lantern suit. Put it on again."  
Hal blinked but did as told. Barry's brows furrowed. They both remained silent for quite a long time.  
"Shit."  
"What?"  
Barry stood up.  
"You're hot."  
He took a few steps in the living room.  
"Why are you so hot? I mean, I already knew you were hot, but this is..."  
Hal chuckled.  
"Oh no don't you _dare_ laugh. I'm still really mad at you. God you're hot."  
He pushed the bedroom's door and turned around slightly.  
"... So, are you coming or what?"  
Even the mask couldn't hide the questioning on Hal's face, then the comprehension; he almost jumped of his chair and quickly entered the bedroom with a smile that annoyed Barry. Hal took his hand and dragged him to the bed.  
"I love you, you know that, right?" Hal whispered, cupping his face to kiss him as his mask faded away.  
"Oh no, no no no no no, you keep on the uniform."  
There was a silence.  
"What?"  
"The Green Lantern suit. And mask. You keep it on."  
Hal stared at his lover, who smiled in a way he hadn't seen before. The Lantern blinked, then put the mask back on.  
"God, why is that hot?" Barry chuckled before kissing him.

 

* * *

  
Barry moaned; Hal was buried deep inside him, thrusting so hard it made him bite the pillow. The uniform -which Hal still had on, mask included- arroused him more than he thought and he actually had no idea when they started having sex. Was it half an hour ago? More? His mind had gone blank several times by now; and he didn't know if it was Hal's name or incoherent words he was screaming at the moment. He was covered in sweat, and the lewd sound his body and Hal's made when thrusting still made him both embarrassed and even more arroused. He cried out Hal's name once or twice, and the brunet responded by biting his neck and gripping his hips harder to keep the pace.  
" _F-Fuck_..." Barry moaned. "H-Hal, God, Hal, I'm... I'm close..."  
He could feel the Lantern's smirk agains the flesh of his back; his lover had no intention to show mercy and, on the contrary, thrusted even deeper to wildly hit his prostate with every powerful movement.  
"H-Hal, coming, _coming, com-_ "  
Barry came with a cry; it was so good the whole room went silent for a while, and he had to keep his eyes closed not to see it move. He took some time to catch his breath, and when he did he felt Hal nipping on his neck and shoulders, leaving kisses here and there, hardly breathing too.  
"Barry?" He seemed worried.  
"Uh, wh, what?"  
"Oh, you're here again." Hal chuckled. "You spaced out. You okay?"  
"Never been so _good_."  
The blond tried to move but soon noticed the Lantern was still deep inside him.  
"Fuck, Hal..."  
"Sorry babe, you actually frightened me and-"  
"Did you come?"  
Hal blinked under the mask.  
"I... No?"  
"Thought so."  
Barry stared a few seconds at the Lantern's chest, still going up and down fast.  
"Perfect."  
Hal raised an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Help me turn over."  
"What? Bear, I-"  
"Come on." Barry smiled. "Help me turn over and give me a second."  
The mask blinked -Hal seemed a bit lost... And probably disappointed.  
" _Come on_. I wanna ride you." The blond whispered with a lewd smile.  
He felt Hal get harder with only those words; soon after, they had inverted positions. Barry chuckled.  
"Wait, wait, lemme catch my breath, you idiot."  
Hal greedily caught his lips and caressed his hips, back, then ass.  
"I'm not known to be the patient one."  
Barry laughed against his lips; he shivered when the brunet's hand started to play with his lower back's muscles.  
"You know I love when you do that."  
"Hmhm."  
Barry purred and kissed the Lantern's chin.  
"Can I get naked now?"  
"If you want to end under a cold shower, you can."  
"Come on."  
Barry smiled and kissed him to shut him up; while their tongues played together, he ran his hands on his lover's chest, feeling the strange fabric of his uniform. Weirdly, it arroused him.  
"Mnnnnh, ok, help me."  
Barry straghtened up.  
"Help?"  
"Mh. Guide me."

Having his boyfriend almost sat on him was the kind of view Hal loved, and it made him even harder -he didn't know it was possible, at that point, though. Barry slowly took him whole again and they both let out a moan when the blond reached his limit.  
"Breathe, Bear. Take your time. Move when you're ready."  
"Hmhm."  
Barry had his eyes closed and shivered a bit; he licked his lips before opening them again to stare at the blank gaze of the mask. Fuck, why did he find this hot? It made him twitch whole and he started to move.  
" _H-Hal_..." He moaned. "Feels _good_."  
"Yeah, you do feel good. Definitely." Hal answered between hot breathings.  
It made Barry smile somehow proudly, and he tried to move a bit faster. He could see Hal biting his lips, containing sounds and breaths; then he caught him staring at him and slowly licking his lips.  
"En-Hnnn- Enjoying the view?" Barry managed to ask thanks to the slow pace.  
"You have no idea. I could get hard just looking at you like this."  
"Mh, I can believe that."  
Barry smiled again and leaned in to longly kiss the Lantern before straightening again to help the thrusting. He moaned loudly when Hal got deeper, even though they didn't change the pace. It was a bit strange to be on top of his boyfriend, but hot nonetheless. Of course all the staring made him blush, but he found himself liking it.  
"Babe, _please_ , can we speed up? You are killing me."  
Barry chuckled.  
"Am I?"  
"Yeah. You're so tight, yet so slow. I wanna thrust so hard and fast... I want to hear you scream my name."  
"Mmmh." Barry shivered. "Maybe if you ask with the Green Lantern's voice..."  
"Oh," Hal smiled, his voice now husky and a bit deeper. "You mean, like this?"  
"Mmmhyeah."  
"Barry." The Lantern's voice that arroused him only whispered, blank eyes staring at him.  
It was enough for Barry to speed up his pace on top of his boyfriend. Which was a great idea, by the way.  
Hal's hands got lost somewhere around his hips, sometimes grabbing his ass, sometimes caressing his thighs, and he could hear their moans and pants invading the room. Then a hand came to take care of his cock, and he let out a cry; he wasn't going to last longer at this rate. Still, Barry sped up. Again, and again. He sped up until he started to vibrate, which make Hal moan louder that ever. Barry heard him scream, then clench on the sheets. It took less than a minute for them both to come loudly, screaming names and swearing in Hal's case.  
Barry lied down close to Hal whose uniform was now fading as he searched for air, breathing fast and still enjoying the feeling of coming. An arm came to wrap him and hold him close, and he suddenly got a lot of kisses on the nose, the lips, the neck; everywhere Hal could reach without moving too much. He chuckled under the kisses, as Hal was still trying to catch his breath.  
"Holy shit," the brunet finally let out. "Barry, what the _fuck_ was that?"  
"Mwwhat?"  
Barry nibbled at Hal's shoulder.  
"That... Thing you did? I... H-How can you do that?"  
"Well," Barry smiled, "maybe there's _something_ I have to tell you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm gone. Totally gone. Please don't search for me for a while I'm trying not to die from embarrassment.  
> God it's hard to write porn in your non-native-language.


	5. One slip of the tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They intended to have a nice day together; it has been a while since Hal has been on Earth. Things don't go as they thought when they are both asked to join the Garricks for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something cute and it somehow became this? I kinda like it though.

# One slip of the tongue

  
Barry closed the door behind them and got rid of his jacket.  
"Wanna drink something?" he asked, hoping his fidgeting would go unnoticed.  
It wasn't often Hal was on Earth, and he just spent something like four months far away.   
"Yeah, why not."  
"Tea? Since it's cold outside?"  
Hal nodded with a smile.  
"I'm not even sure I remember how tea taste though."  
Barry giggled and got to the kitchen to make some tea, as Hal just let himself fall down on the couch.  
"Oh boy, so that's what comfort feels like." The brunet chuckled. "I was so missing Earth, you have no idea what I ate back there."  
"And I don't want to know." Barry added, putting down a hot cup in front of his somehow boyfriend.  
They've been dating for technically a year, but with Hal endlessly leaving Earth for longer and longer, they only spent a few months together as a couple. It wasn't awkward between them, though. They always had been close, and being actually lovers instead of friends didn't change much of their relationship.  
Barry sat down next to the Lantern, blowing his own cup to make it cool down; then Hal carefully embraced him to rest his head against his shoulder. Barry smiled when the brunet sighed deeply.  
"There there." The speedster chuckled.  
Hal hugged him a bit tighter and lightly kissed his neck a few times. It made Barry shiver, and he finally realized how much he had missed everything about Hal. Eventually, he put down his cup on the low table to snuggle against his boyfriend. They spent all what remained of the afternoon curled up against each other on the couch, watching stupid shows, cuddling and just enjoying each other's presence and warmth. Hal discovered _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ and grew very fond of it, making Barry laugh.

  
"Still space isn't like that _at all_ ," the Lantern repeated, "it is very great for a kid's show."  
"Yeah, yeah, and Shiro's hot, we all know that."  
" ... Babe, that's a drawing, what the fuck?"  
Barry shrugged, turning on the oven to make them dinner.  
"You're such a nerd." Hal added. "How can you find a drawing _hot_?"  
The blond looked up and sighed, deciding not to answer to that. Hal left the couch -not turning off the tv, though- to join him and hugged him from behind as he was cooking.  
"Did you miss me _that much_?" he grinned, a bit too much proud.  
"So that I became thirsty on a cartoon character? Yeah, _definitely_."  
"Ouh, I missed sarcasm to. They didn't have it back there. I got some lost looks when I used it."  
"I bet you did."  
Hal kissed the base of his neck and he shivered.  
"Won't you let me cook?"  
"I don't know. I missed you. I just want to be as close as I can." Hal purred.  
Barry felt his heartbeat increase a bit, and he was sure he slightly blushed too. And it made him happy.  
"I-I missed you too."  
He turned around a little to quickly peck on his boyfriend's lips.  
"How about we take tomorrow to do something, all by ourselves?"  
"Sounds like a date."  
"... Because it is?"  
"Ooooooh you're asking me out!"  
Barry laughed.  
"What's wrong with you? I'm canceling."  
"Hey no don't do that, I'll cry."  
Barry kissed him again, a little longer this time. It made his heart go faster, as it always did when they hadn't seen each other for a while.  
"Since it's going to be even colder, how about we find somewhere to eat, then go to the movies, and then coffee?"  
"Will there be makeout somewhere?"  
"Of course it will."  
"Then I'm in."  
Barry chuckled and pushed him a bit.  
"Now let me cook, will you? Make yourself useful and set the table."  
"You're a killjoy."  
"It seems."  
Hal stuck out his tongue before setting him free; the phone rang at this exact time. Barry left the kitchen to go answer it, wondering who was calling at this hour.   
Hal finished setting up the table and sneaked into the living room to overhear the conversation his boyfriend had on the phone. Barry seemed pretty embarrassed.  
"Yes, really, I would love to, but I can't... Uh, I... You see..."   
The blond looked up and made a strange face to Hal.  
"No, it's not... Well let's say I had plans. Yes. Hum, uh..."  
The Lantern silently asked a question, which he ignored.  
"No, Jay, I'm... Seeing a friend I haven't seen in a while. Yes. Hal Jordan, remember? Yes, from Coast City. So, hm, I... What?"  
Barry blinked then stared at Hal.  
"Yes I... I could ask him..."  
Hal arched a brow.   
_The Garricks want us to come for dinner tomorrow_ , Barry silently mouthed.  
Hal smiled and nodded quickly, not seeing any problem.  
"I uh, I'll ask him Jay. Thanks. I'll call you back. Yes. Bye."  
Barry hang up, still troubled.  
"What's wrong? It's nice of them. We can totally go. Oh, unless you wanted us to spend the entire day just the two of us?"  
"No, it's..."  
Barry blinked and fidgeted again, nervously playing with his fingers.  
"You know, there... There will be Wally, and probably Bart, and..."  
"That's a lot of speedsters for one single cook."  
The blond chuckled.  
"That's not the problem, you idiot."  
"So what is, babe?"  
Hal came closer and cupped his face to gently kiss him on the nose.  
"Well I... I didn't tell them we were... _Dating_."  
Hal remained silent, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes.  
"I mean... Even though we've been together for almost a year, you've been away from Earth for like 70% of that time... And for a long while I didn't even know what word we could put on what we were... A-And I've never introduced a _boyfriend_ to anyone..."  
"Swifty, I'm not mad. It's perfectly understandable. Even though I tell every alien I meet you're my awesome boyfriend. But they don't know you, so that doesn't count."  
Hal kissed him lightly as he chuckled.  
"So, what do we do?" The Lantern asked.  
"Well I'm... Not sure I'm comfortable going there as lovers..."  
Barry looked down.  
"Ok then. We'll go as best buddies. I've played that part for quite a long time, I think I can handle this."  
The blond gave him a shy smile before they kissed again.  
"Thanks." Barry whispered against Hal's lips.  
"What for?"  
"Dealing with me."  
"Are you kidding me? That's the least I can do."  
Barry smiled brightly this time.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, babe."

 

* * *

 

  
"No but let's keep it real, it was a really _great_ movie."  
"Why was I sure you'd love Power Rangers?"  
"Can we talk about the missing of the Green one? That's racist."  
"You're making no sense."  
They both laughed as they got into a coffee shop nearby the movie theater.   
"No but seriously that's a terrific movie. Have you ever seen an episode of Power Rangers? I was expecting cheap effects and unconvincing actor play."  
"Yeah, why not suits made with CGI."  
There was a blank.  
"Why are you saying that, that sounds horrifying."  
"Must be." Barry chuckled before ordering his cinnamon latte and Hal's double expresso.  
They sat down close to the heater and Barry made a satisfied noise when he put his cold hands around his cup.  
"I even forgot to make out with you during the movie."  
Barry took a sip of his hot beverage, raising both eyebrows.  
"You're right actually, I didn't notice either though."  
"Whaaaaat," Hal whined, "that is so mean! Like it meant no difference to you!"  
Barry chuckled.  
"I forgot you were a big baby."  
Hal smiled and rubbed his foot against Barry's.  
"I'm grown enough for the important stuff."   
Barry blushed but smiled back before taking a sip of his latte.

 

* * *

 

  
"Thanks again for the invitation, Jay."  
"You should actually thank Joan, she kept harassing every one of you."  
Barry laughed a bit then took a step aside to make room for Hal.  
"You remember Hal?"  
"Of course we do!"  
"Thanks for having me here too." Hal smiled, exchanging a handshake with the retired speedster before being suddenly hugged by Joan.  
"Are you kidding? It's a pleasure to have you here!"  
"Whoah, t-thanks," Hal managed to say, weirded out by the hug but happy nonetheless.  
"Come on, Bart and Wally already set the table. We were waiting for you."  
"Sorry," Barry apologized with a smile, "we lost track of time."  
"Barry started to talk about Star Trek and I couldn't get him to stop." Hal added before laughing.  
"Oh my, I feel sorry for you, Hal."  
Barry gave him a death stare, but he ignored him.  
"I wasn't even..."  
"Yes, yes, you'll discuss that after dinner." Joan said quickly, pushing them both toward the living room.

 

* * *

  
The evening was filled with joy, laughs and sweet scent of food. Hal wondered many times how someone could make so much food, and even more how someone could eat that much food. He was still impressed by the amount of dishes disappearing between the speedsters' hands. Even though he kind of lived with one when he was on Earth. It made him smile nonetheless, and he noticed then he was staring at Barry for a while. He soon get his attention on his plate again, not wanting to make things weird or suspicious.   
Jay told them stories about the time he was in charge of the hero stuff, comparing experiences with what Bart and Wally lived so far. It was fun, lightly told, interesting for the young speedsters. Hal's thoughts wandered for a few minutes; it felt warm, oddly reassuring, sweet even. It felt like a _family_. And he liked that. He loved that. He loved the way Joan asked if he wanted a refill, he loved the smile Jay had, as if he was telling stories to his grandchildren, he loved Wally's sparkling eyes and Bart's amazed sounds. And above all, he loved Barry. Just Barry. Whole Barry.  
He thanked Joan for the new serving of potatoes and meat, and found himself staring at Barry again, before smiling. He took a bite, feeling somewhat complete.  
Well except for the food which lacked a tiny bit of salt. He waited for Jay to finish his story, not willing to waste the scene.  
"Babe, could you hand me the salt?" He asked, pointing at the salt cellar with the end of his fork.  
"Oh, sure." Barry smiled without paying much attention. "Here."  
"Thanks."  
Hal didn't notice the sudden silence right away, busy with the important task of seasoning his food; but when he looked up again, everyone was staring at him. He arched an eyebrow -was he rude for needing salt?- then took a glance at Barry. The speedster seemed to have stopped in action. He was frozen, fingers still opened from when he handed the salt cellar. The clock ticked once, twice, then Barry suddenly became bright red. Hal blinked. What was-  
Oh.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAA-!!" Bart screamed before getting hit by Wally and making a hurt face.  
Hal didn't pay much attention; he was focused on Barry, almost fuming with embarrassment, unable to move or look at anyone, mouth trying to do something but still completely mute, cheeks probably hurting and brain fried.   
Noise came back to the room eventually.

"Barry?" "What" "Are you" "Wait, wait" "He said it right?" "Can you..." and pieces of sentences that made the blond even more flushed. Trembling, he gave Hal a pitiful look of dispair before trying to sit straight again.  
"I-uh, I just... It's... He-That's... Not. Shit. It... No!" Barry barely managed to say.  
It looked like he was about to cry and Hal felt guilty for being so dumb.   
"Barry, dear, breathe." Joan cheered with a reassuring smile.  
"What did he call you?" Bart asked quickly before looking at the Lantern. "What did you call him?"  
There was a new silence in which Wally glared at Bart with a frown; then Barry suddenly stood up and leaved the room with an apology. Eyes followed him, and when he got out, eyes stared at Hal. Who tried to smile. But couldn't help but feel terrible.  
"I... I fucked up."  
Hal exhaled then put down his fork.  
"Should I go get him..?"  
"Of course you should, you fucking idiot!" Wally groaned.  
Hal stood up and rushed out of the living room; he found Barry in the entrance corridor, near the phone. His hands covered his flushed face and his mouth was torn.  
"Bear..?" he asked hesitantly, guilt in his voice.  
The speedster looked above his hands and Hal noticed his teary eyes. He took a step forward, slowly.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... It's just... It came out of habit..."  
"I know." Barry almost whispered, voice cracked.  
Hal scratched his neck, not knowing what to do or to say.  
"I'm really sorry. I know you didn't want to... I know you weren't ready to tell them... I, uh... I'm sorry, I don't know what else I can say..."  
Barry let out a sigh.  
"I'm... Not mad."  
Hal still felt like shit.   
"You should be."  
"Well I'm not."  
"I'd understand if you were. I just fucked up. I... Fucked it up. I had to keep my mouth shut and I couldn't even do that!"  
"Hal, I am not mad! It's not a big deal, okay, I-"  
"I keep on disappointing you, don't I?"  
"... What?"  
"First I leave you for space stuff, then I forget to take care of you or make out with you, and now I just spilled our relationship in front of your family. I suck at being your boyfriend."  
"Shut your mouth."  
"I'm sorry. I really try."  
"I know, shut up."  
"I wish I was as good for you as you are for me. What did I do to deserve you?"  
"I told you to shut up!"  
"Bear, I mean it. I don't get why you make so much efforts to be with a screw up like m-"  
Lips forcefully got on his, making him shut up for good. He muffled a word but the pressure against his mouth increased as hands cupped his face to keep him still close to Barry's face. The speedster kissed him with anger, for an unusual long time. It took a little while for Hal to kiss back, almost desperately, grabbing Barry's hips to get him closer as they agressively smacked their teeth and tongues together.   
When they finally parted, they were breathing loudly and erraticly.  
"I love you." Barry whined while trying to catch his breath.  
Hal remained silent, staring at him, heart beating fast and lips red and swollen.  
"I love you." Barry repeated, still not breathing right. "There is no such thing as "making efforts" to be with you, or being a good or a bad boyfriend, or fucking up. There is no such thing as disappointment. I love you, Hal Jordan. Means I love your flaws as much as everything else. Means I love when you call me pet names even though you shouldn't. Means I can't be mad at you for doing your Lantern job, but still feel relieved when you come home. Means I love it when you got into movies or books or videogames so much you forget to annoy me."  
Hal opened his mouth to say something too; but the words got stuck in his throat. Barry hugged him tight, head against his chest, listening to his heart beats.  
"Stop underestimating yourself. Stop thinking you don't deserve any of it. Stop... Stop making it feel like you want to break up with me because you made a tiny mistake. Don't. Because if you ever do, you'll tear me apart."  
The Lantern blinked.  
"D-Did it feel like that?"  
"It did." Barry whispered against his shirt.  
"Oh God." Hal closed his arms around his boyfriend. "I didn't mean to... I'm just so grateful you were willing to date me... How could I ever..."  
"You're an idiot."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Look at what you have made me say."  
"Sorry."  
"Why are you like this?"  
"Sorry."  
"Stop apologizing."  
"I'm so lucky you love me."  
"Yes, you are."  
Hal lightly kissed his forehead, then his nose. Barry looked up to rubb his face against his boyfriend's, then put quick kisses along his jawline. The Lantern leaned down to fully kiss him on the lips.  
"Should we go back?" Hal whispered when they parted.  
"Yes, I guess."  
"What do we say?"  
"... The truth."  
"I think they know the truth."  
"Yes. But still. I have to tell them."  
There was a silence.  
"You won't be alone."  
"I know." Barry smiled. "It's okay, it's not that scary, they like you."  
He was still tense and Hal could see him quiver a bit.  
"Want to hold hands?"  
"What?"  
"Well, I mean, I would be more confident if we held hands." Hal half-lied.  
Barry blinked.  
"Sure."  
The moment his hand touched Hal's, the speedster seemed to relax a bit. It made the Lantern smile.  
"Do I have to ask for their blessings?"   
" _Oh my God._ " Barry groaned in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am weak and not proud to be weak.


	6. The Runaway Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Inspired by the Flash cw, end of season 2*  
> From the moment Henry got out of jail, Barry lived with him, trying to catch up for the time they lost. But people grow old, and the Flash too has to live his own life and so he gets his new appartment. As he moves out, he finds an old book he loved as a kid; a book that opens his eyes about his present life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Runaway episode of the Flash tv show had me dying inside and outside.  
> We recently started the show with a friend (no spoiler please), and we cried like babies and she suddenly shook me like YOU HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT THAT and I was just HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO  
> But I found a way  
> I'm not proud of every part, though, but I hope you'll enjoy!

 

#  **The Runaway Dinosaur**

 

It had always been Barry's favorite book. Well, when he was a child, at least.  
And so it wasn't weird to find it while moving out. It was nostalgic.  
He smiled as he opened the tiny book, forgetting about everything else in the room, even forgetting about packing up what was left.

 

_Once there was a little dinosaur called a Maiasaur, who lived with his mother. One day, he told his mother, 'I wish I were special like the other dinosaurs. If I were a T. rex, I could chomp with my ferocious teeth!'_

 

"Barry?"  
Interrupting his slow and quiet reading, he turned around to see Hal who stopped in front of the open door.  
"Are you okay? Do you need help?"  
Barry shook his head, smiling softly.  
"I'm fine, sorry. I was getting distracted by my old stuff, that's all. I'll keep going."  
"Okay. Call if you need help. Ollie is taking care of the kitchen and Wally should join us soon."  
"Great, thanks."  
"I'm going downstairs too. You sure you're fine?"  
"Yup. Go away."  
Hal chuckled then disappeared in the corridor. Barry waited for a bit, then put the book aside to finish packing the stuff from his bedroom. He had to throw a few things, too. Things way too old now. Tossing them in the trash can was difficult, but it was time to ditch all that, so he didn't really think about it twice.  
When he was done, he peeked outside his room to check if he was alone upstairs - he was. He smiled and got to his bed, laying with the previous book in his hands.

 

_'But if you were a T. rex,' said his mother, 'how would you hug me with your tiny little arms?'_

 

He didn't have much time since he heard the front door open, then Wally's voice. He had to get up; he stuffed the book in his jean's pocket, then went downstairs to thank the young speedster for his help and get himself the few things he had left here and there all around the house.  
"Ah, Barry, good you're here," Oliver said across the kitchen, "there are two toasters here, which one is supposed to be yours?"  
"None," Barry answered, "but I can take the little one."  
"Okay."  
"Thanks, Ollie."  
"No prob. Ah, Hal was asking for you. He's in the garage."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"Hmhm."  
Barry left the room to access the garage, which was filled with unused -and somewhat useless- stuff and became a mess since they started to pick out what was his and what he could take with him because it would have no use otherwise.  
"Hal?"  
"Over here."  
Barry crossed the toolboxes to get to the brunet.  
"You needed me?"  
"Yes. There's a big box of your old stuff here. I thought you'd like to open it in case there's things you want to keep."  
"Oh!"  
Barry's eyes brightened. They opened the box and Barry found papers from his old schools, drawings, treasures without real value except to him. It was the funniest part of moving out, he thought. Even though the box didn't contain anything worth keeping. Until he found a tiny jewelery box.  
"Oh my God." he whispered, shivering as he couldn't get himself to open it.  
"What's in there?"  
"I think... Woah, so that's where it was..." Barry looked up to Hal. "I think it's one of my mom's earings."  
"One?"  
"The other was lost long ago, but..."  
Hal blinked.  
"Open it."  
"I..."  
Barry stared at the tiny old box without making any movement. Why couldn't he open the box? It wasn't hard.  
A hand brushed his back, then embraced his shoulder to get him close to Hal's body. His heart skipped a beat and for a second he forgot about the box to gaze at the brunet. It felt warm and reassuring. Hal offered him a bright smile. It gave him the strength to open it, and he found the well conserved earing right where it should have been.  
"What's with that, it looks like a cheap one."  
"That's because I bought it. For mom. It was expensive for a eight years old, though."  
"S-Sorry."  
Barry shook his head.  
"It was still her favorite. She got very sad when she noticed the other one fell down during the day."  
"That' the only thing you're keeping?"  
Barry closed the box.  
"Yeah." He smiled. "Thanks. I should get back inside. If you need anything again..."  
"I know, I know. I can manage. Go help Wally with the cleaning or he'll be mad."  
Barry left him, thoughts getting lost in the memories of his mother, the earing he found, and the book. The book! He had forgotten about it, in his back pocket. What was on the next page, again? He knew.

 

_'I wish I were an Apatosaurus,' said the little dinosaur, 'so with my long neck I could see high above the treetops.'_

 

He almost bumped into the younger speedster.  
"Ah, here you are! Since I got some of your books from the shelf, I noticed the dust above it all. Can you clean that up?"  
"Sure thing. Check on Ollie, will you?"  
"Roger."  
Barry took a chair from the living room to be able to see the top of the shelves they had in there. It was, indeed, dusty. He cleaned up quickly and checked the rest of the room from his position before getting down and putting the chair back to its place. They had gathered quite a lot of boxes by now, and he somehow was surprised he had so much things -not to mention his father gave him many more too. He looked up at the clock; Henry wouldn't be home until at least one more hour. It felt weird, after all this time spent hoping he would live with his father again, and all those other years actually living with him, to eventually leave the house by choice. It felt a bit sad, even so.  
They gathered the boxes right in front of the house before having a break; Oliver drank about four or five glasses of water with almost no pause.  
"This makes me worry about you patrolling all night, old man." Hal mocked when he emptied the last glass he poured himself.  
"I am _not_ old." Oliver squinted in response.  
"Come on, don't fight when we're almost done!" Barry cheered. "Thanks again for your help, I promise I'll pay you dinner or something."  
"I love when people owe me." Oliver grinned.  
"Don't you get used to it."  
"Hey, let's get back to it." Wally said, stretching and unable to stay in place.

 

  
_'But if you were an Apatosaurus,' said his mother, 'how would you hear me in the treetops when I told you I love you?'_

 

They successfully got rid of the first part; all the boxes belonging to Barry were out the house and the car they rented was full of them. They had to admit the worst part was coming. Unboxing and getting things in order was, to quote Oliver, "a real pain in the ass", and Barry himself wasn't really fond of it. It could wait.  
That's why they chose to stay a while in the old house, sharing a few drinks with Henry, who thought it was the perfect time to tell every story about his son's childhood he remembered. Barry was so filled with joy he didn't even get embarrassed even though the stories came less and less gloryfying. He laughed with his friends and dad, trying to ignore the tiny, little pain he could still feel in his chest for leaving his father.  
But soon Henry looked up to him with a proud and smiling face.  
"I can't believe you got old enough to have your own place."  
He embraced Barry's shoulders with an arm.  
"I am proud of the man you've become, Barry."  
"Aren't you mad at me for wanting to live elsewhere?"  
"Son. Look at yourself. How could I ever be mad?"  
Barry smiled and hugged his father back. He felt lucky for the family and friends he was given. He felt endlessly grateful.  
"I love you, dad."  
"I love you too, slugger."

 

_'What makes you so special, little Maiasaur?' said his mother. 'Is it your ferocious teeth or long neck or pointy beak? What makes you special is out of all of the different dinosaurs in the big, wide world,'_

 

  
Warmth was all he felt as the days passed by and every one of his friends came to help in any way possible. Until this day, Barry never really looked at the big picture; but he now knew how lucky he was. For being the nerdy boy he was used to be, he achieved to get a great number or friends. Sure, most of them were Justice League's members or alone superheroes, but did it really matter?  
As much as he thought about it, and despite the atrocities he lived through, he had a good life. He was loved. He was doing great as both a forensic scientist and a superhero. He had people he could count on, more than he ever thought he would have. He wasn't alone -would never be alone. At some point in his life, he thought, he had wanted all of that. Now he had it, and he would never underestimate his luck or be blind to his happiness. Friends, family, colleagues, work and Central City -he could not think of a better life. For sure, he always would have to face difficulties, as both a human and the Flash; but right now, nothing could scare him. The future seemed bright, so much brighter than the past, he could almost forget it. The filling feeling found a place into his life as his friends did not stop coming and going for the few days he moved out; he had not enough words to thank them, not enough arms to hold them, not enough smiles to enlighten them. He did not manage to tell them exactly how lucky he felt, but it seemed his words were more than enough. He received in one week more hugs, kisses and shoulder bumps than he ever expected. Life seemed to smile at him, and he smiled back; there was nothing to prevent him from growing happier and happier from now on, whatever obstacles and ennemies he would have to fight maybe soon, maybe not. Little by little, the pieces of his life came to fit together, and he knew that new appartment -that new _home_ \- was the first step to the final piece of the perfect happiness he built with his own strengths. Almost everything was right on spot. A few days more, and he wouldn't have to worry ever again.

 

_'you have the mother who is just right for you and who will always'"_

 

  
It was the end of the moving out stuff. It lasted a bit too long to be honest, but finally every piece of Barry's furniture and personnal stuff found their place in the appartment. It lacked life, of course, for they only bothered with the essentials -making it more lively and personnal would wait a bit, and get done little by little. Barry couldn't wait for this part, to be honest. He couldn't wait to see how you make a house your house. Was it the memories? The stuff you leave here and there? The way you wanted your kitchen, or the couch you chose for the living room? Probably all of that and much, much more.  
First, for example, Barry decided to put a picture of his mother on the entrance wall. Everyone was exhausted with the end of the day, himself maybe more than everyone, but still; he wanted to take a few more minutes to hang this one, then the picture with both his parents. It made him smile way too much, but it started to feel like home, and that's what he wanted.  
When he passed by his bookshelf, he noticed how empty it was -for the boxes were left waiting for the week end to be emptied. It wasn't necessary stuff, so they let them in a corner for the moment. Barry turned around and got his old, tiny, favorite book from a drawer in his bedroom. It was the first book he put on the shelf. It made him smile too. Home, he thought, had to be a place where you feel safe and surrounded by familiar things. _'Home isn't a place, it's a feeling'_ , he once read. And somehow, Barry agreed with it. And as empty as the appartment was for the time being, he was begining to get this feeling. With a few adjustments, he would be able to call this new place home.

 

_'Love you.'_

 

The sheets moved; the day, as long as it was, was finally over, and he welcomed the feeling of eventually lying down.  
"I love you, Barry." Hal whispered against the back of his neck, snuggling against him under the covers.  
His heart got faster for a few beats, but Barry was at peace. He didn't need to run away anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my needs of fluff tho
> 
> By the way, I started writing next OS, and I was wondering if I should make it sfw or nsfw  
> It will be cute anyway (I think you know me by now), but I can make them frikitty frak or not, so feel free to vote in the comment section!


	7. We Don't Talk About Humans - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Humans are weird."   
> Hal discover a truth when he comes on a planet with people who have never seen an Earthling before. Barry loves those kind of stories; they're the funniest, no matter how they end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fams!
> 
> So, this chapter wasn't supposed to be here (or to be at all) but I'm having a bit of troubles with the chapter I had planned originally (it's quite long, compared to my other chapters, and quite messy I guess)
> 
> Soooo, since it's been a while since I posted and I just found inspiration, I thought I could make you wait with this two-parts story. Thanks tumblr and the internet for being so providing with aliens theories and stuff.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

 

# We Don't Talk About Humans

# Part One 

 

 

 

 

« This was the most humiliating time of my life. »

 

Hal was whining, face between his hands, and Barry had to struggle not to laugh. To be fair, he loved when, being back on Earth, Hal told him about all that space stuff. Fights, saving lives, all that was heroic and moment that made him proud of his boyfriend. But there were stories Barry loved even more : when unknown species -let's call them _aliens_ \- tried to become familiar to the human kind. And there were, usually, two possible ends.

Barry loved those stories.

 

« Come on, tell me. »  
« I can't. » Hal muffled.  
« Come on. »  
« What do they think we are ? »  
« Jeez, Hal ! Stop teasing, just tell me ! »  
« Fine, here we go... »

 

* * *

 

 

_« Hedbzeh-iik, debzah. Arhdej, Ahkha. »_  
« What ? »  
« Your ring, Jordan. Use your ring for translation, you idiot. »  
« Oh, of course. Sorry, what were you saying ? »

 

The long looking, thin creature stared at him with their big eyes.

 

« I was welcoming you on our planet, even though I'm quite curious about your nature. We've never seen your kind around here since today. »  
« My... Kind ? »  
« Yes. Where are you from ? »  
« Coast City. »

 

He heard Kilowog sigh and the creature in front of him seemed rather lost.

 

«  _Coast City_  ? What kind of planet is that ? »  
« Oh, oh no ! It's a city. The planet is Earth. »  
« What's a city ? »  
« What's a... It's a... Big... Town ? »  
« What's a town ? »

 

Hal came wordless. He blinked, waiting for the creature to tell him they were joking ; they were not.

 

« It's a... Hm, when people gather to live together and they built many houses, and shops, and stuff like that ? Do you not live in packs ? »

« We do not. » The alien answered, batting its eyelashes (jeez, was it male or female ? Hal didn't even know). « We are loners, or we live with a few of our families. »  
« Oh, I see. So, no cities, uh. »

 

The alien shook its head and straightened up, levitating a few inches from the ground.

 

« Let me take you to our ancient one. They will be really pleased to meet a new specie. And, of course, we were waiting for you Green Lanterns. »

 

Hal shared a look with Kilowog. Why wasn't the alien more surprised by _him_ , he was the weird one.

 

« So, your ancient one... » Hal started, following the creature.  
« Yes, R'lypha. »  
« Okay... How... How do we talk to them ? Are they male or female ? Why kind of... »  
« Are they what now ? »

 

Hal was completely lost. What kind of planet did he come to ?

 

« Male or female ? What's their gender ? Do we call them a « he » or a « she » ? »

 

The alien turned arount for a second, blinking at him.

 

« We call them R'lypha. »   
« Penjiaans don't have genders. » Kilowog breathed quickly.  
« Oh. Ooooh. »

 

How the fuck did they reproduce, photosynthesis ? Multiplication of cells ? Harvesting ? What the fuck did just came to his mind ?

 

« Okay, hum so... What's your name ? »  
« Ryh-leh. »  
« Oh, sounds like an Earth name ! I'm Hal. »  
« That is ugly. »

 

Kilowog loudly laughed and Hal grunted. What a perfect start on a perfect fucking planet.

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours. He had spent three hours on this planet and it already seemed like an eternity. He didn't know what kind of tool was in his ear right now, but it felt _humiliating_.

 

« Adn _what_ exactly are you checking there ? »  
« It's pure scientific curiosity. You humans have so many holes ! That's dangerous. How do you survive ? »  
« … Are you saying you want to check all my, uh, holes, because I am not letting you do this. »  
« Why, are we hurting you ? Are you a fragile being ? »

 

He took out the strange flashlight-looking tool from his ear.

 

« Okay, this is invading my privacy, I've been really nice but this ends now. »

 

The two other aliens seemed disappointed.

 

« Fine, let's just put some scarmoone on you if you intend to explore the planet. Ryh-leh will be your guide but - »  
« What is this 'scar-moon' thing ? »  
« Scarmoone. It's a particle we wear. The other will know you intend no harm. »  
« … Okay, let's do this and just leave. »

 

Hal rolled his eyes as the other alien opened a box. It looked like dust, and Hal was covered with dust ; it made him sneeze.

 

« The fuck is that ? »  
« No, the fuck is your reaction ? »

 

Hal rubbed his nose.

 

« What ? I sneezed. You people don't sneeze ? »  
« We do not. What is sneezing ? Why did you sneeze ? What is the purpose of it ? »  
« Eeeeh, let's just say your particle itched my nose. »  
« So it's a defensive reaction ? »  
« Yes. No. I don't know. We just happen to sneeze sometimes. »  
« That is kinda cute. »  
« It is not cute, what the fuck. »  
« You seem to swear a lot, too. »  
« Yeah, depends on people, we... I said we stop these scientific stuff ! We have something to do, just... Just let's leave already ! »

 

Ryh-leh seemed to laugh, and it was a surprise these aliens could laugh. Hal didn't really care though, for all he wanted was to quickly be done with this planet and go home.

 

* * *

  

« Ow ! »  
« Did you get hurt, human ? »  
« It's Hal, and, no, actually, I bumped into this rock but it was... Soft ? »  
« It's ugly, and that's a mushroom. »

 

Hal's nose wrinkled. Fuck them.

He noticed the alien rubbing his finger on some sort of screen.

 

« What are you doing ? »  
« Taking notes. »  
« About ? »  
« About how you yell « ow » even when you don't get hurt. »  
« … Sweet Lord give me a break. » Hal whispered to the sky.

 

Ryh-leh scribbled another note on his strange piece of glass.

They walked/levitated/flew a little while without a sound.

 

« So, can I ask you what's on your head ? »  
« What's on my head ? »

 

The alien pointed at it.

 

« Oh, you mean hair ? »

 

Ryh-leh made a note.

 

« What is it for ? »  
« Protection from the sun ? I think. And being handsome. »

 

The alien moved a bit their head to the side.

 

« I guess it's kinda cute. Seems fluffy. I noticed you also have light furr on your body, unevently. »

 

Hal raised an eyebrow.

 

« You mean hair. »  
« No, that's on your head. »  
« Yeah, same name. It's not furr, not really. It's a bit useless, if you ask me. I mean, it's like a souvenir from when we were apes, I guess. »  
« I do not understand everything. »  
« I bet you don't. Man, I'm thirsty. Do you have, by any chances, a bar or something ? »  
« A what ? »  
« A place where we order drinks. Drinks that could or could not contain alcohol. »  
« … We have a lake about three miles away. »

 

Hal rolled his eyes ; whatever.

 

Eventually, when they got to the lake, he dived in. He had never seen water so clear before. So he just flew right into the lake without really knowing why. When he came to the surface, Ryh-leh seemed delighted.

 

« Are you an amphibious specie ? »  
« … I... What ? No ! »  
« Cute. » the alien added, quickly scribbling another note.  
« Can you stop doing that ? I am not some pet you just adopted. »  
« What's a pet ? »  
« OH MY GOD. »

 

* * *

  

Barry was lying on the couch, half-laughing, half-crying.

 

« You see, I never believed those 'Humans are weird' thoughts until I got to that planet. »  
« I mean, you were probably thinking the same about them. » Barry said when he calmed down a little.  
« They don't heat their food, what can I say about that ? »  
« Must have been hard. »  
« Oh no, the hardest part was to explain to them what is cooking, why we do not heat ice cream and why pizza is good either warm or cold. »  
« I bet they find it cute. »  
« They did. »

 

Barry laughed again.

 

« Well, the good thing is, if they ever come to Earth, they'll be really passionate about us. »  
« I'd rather say condescending. »  
« You're just upset they called you cute. »  
« That's not true ! And I was not being cute ! »  
« Well, I think you're cute too. »

 

Hal shut up but stared at Barry, pouting.

 

« Are you thinking I'm condescending ? »

 

Hal didn't answer.

 

« Come on, you know that's true. You're cute. »  
« I am not a pet. I can't be cute. » Hal groaned.  
« So that's what upset you ! »

 

Barry giggled and got closer to the Lantern.

 

« Come on, forget about that. You can't be mad at someone for liking your looks. »  
« Why is it always my looks ? Am I nothing but an eyecandy to you all ? »

 

The Speedster laughed again and gently kissed his nose.

 

« Well, it's not like you could amaze us with your brain, so... »

 

Hal was so offended no sound came out of his mouth. Barry bursted out of laughter.

 

« How dare you ? How _dare you_  ? My own boyfriend ! What a betrayal ! I can't believe- »

 

Barry soflty pushed his shoulder, still laughing.

 

« I'm kidding, I'm kidding, come on, you know I don't think that ! »

 

Hal grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

 

« You're going to pay for this ! »  
« Yeah, I knew that... »  
« You will have to apologize a billion times. »  
« Uhuh. »  
« For the next three months, you'll be in charge of cooking, apologizing, making the bed, apologizing, washing the dishes, cleaning, apologizing, doing the laundry, getting up earlier to make coffee, apologizing, giving me a massage every time I request it, showering with me, watching the movies I want to- »

« Or, » Barry interrupted, smiling smugly, « I could take you to the bedroom and show you how sorry I am. »

 

Hal considered the proposition for two seconds.

 

« What does it involve ? » he asked, slowly licking his upper lip.  
  
« Well, » Barry whispered. « I was thinking lots of sweat, lots of tongue, lots of noise and definitely lots of inappropried places. »

 

Hal shivered.

 

« Make it at least two hours long and I'm your man. »  
« You actually _are_ my man. »

 

Hal purred as Barry took his hand to guide him to the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II should come soon, I hope you liked it so far!


	8. We Don't Talk About Human - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Humans are weird."   
> Hal discover a truth when he comes on a planet with people who have never seen an Earthling before. Barry loves those kind of stories; they're the funniest, no matter how they end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> NSFW, I guess... Be carefull People! Rating T(?) for this part (well I don't know how to rate actually but hey, never too cautious) for big allusions, post and before sex stuff
> 
> Whatever
> 
> I don't know anymore

# We Don't Talk About Humans

# Part Two

 

 

 

Barry soflty drew circles on Hal's chest as his mind wandered. They were still sweaty and sticky from the... Previous events, but he couldn't care less. Actually, he loved the way Hal's hair was messed up, the marks on his skin and the somehow visible shaking of his muscle after a long session of effort.

The brunet slowly turned his head toward him, and struggled to open his eyes to look at him.

 

« Oh, hello. » Barry chuckled.

« Why are you not sleeping ? Why are _we_ not sleeping ? How come you're still fine after all that and how the fuck do you still have vocal cords ? » Hal teased.

 

Barry blushed a bit but acted as if he didn't care.

 

« You're forgetting I'm the Flash. I needed five minutes to take my breath. I'm good now. »  
« Unfair. » Hal whined. « Wait, do you want to go for another round ?! »

 

Barry laughed.

 

« No, you idiot. I think I'm good for the next two years. »

 

Hal frowned.

 

« Please tell me you're not serious. »

 

The Speedster chuckled softly before kissing him.

 

« I just had something I wanted to ask. »  
« Then ask. Except if it's about what I did with my tongue, because that's a secret I intend to keep until I- »

 

Furiously red, Barry crushed his mouth with a hand.

 

« Are you an idiot ? It's not about that ! »

 

Hal laughed against his palm. The cheeky bastard was proud of his damn mouth. He slightly kissed the skin he could reach on Barry's palm, and the Speedster quickly forgave him. He wasn't weak, he was kind, okay ?

 

« So, » Hal got free of his hand, « what did you want to ask ? »

 

Barry put himself more comfortably upon his boyfriend's body, resting his chin on his chest, staring at him with those big blue eyes Hal couldn't resist.

 

« You love talking about yourself. »  
« That is not a question. » Hal nose wrinkled.  
« It isn 't. But I was wondering, how come you were so reluctant to talk about our, er, specie ? I mean you're always bragging about what you can do. »  
« It's not like I hate talking about humans. Just... Not to every alien. »

 

Barry blinked.

 

« I don't get it. »

 

He did get it. The second end. He wanted to hear the story.   
Hal smirked. He was fully aware of that.

 

« I don't like when they act like we couldn't be a menace even if we wanted to -calling us cute. I even got in a fight with the Svorrs because they mocked what they called our « inteeeelligence », yes Barry they did mimic the quotation marks. »

 

Barry closed his mouth. Question answered. Hal softly stroked the back of his head and smiled.

 

« In other words, you want other species to fear us ? »  
« Or admire us. Or respect us. Sometimes it's not that easy. But fuck, that's hilarious when they fear us. We're like, Space Australia.»

 

The blond batted his eyelashes.

 

« Tell me. »  
« You already know what I'm talking about. »

 

Barry burried his nose in his neck.

 

« Tell me. » He whispered.

 

Hal remained silent, only betrayed by his grin.

 

« Tell meeeee... » Barry added kisses to his complaint. And began to vibrate juuuust a little bit.  
« Fine, fine ! »

 

* * *

 

« Griezna, Griezna, last stop, all change ! » Hal shouted when he landed.

 

No one got his joke, of course, and he really felt sorry for insisting on coming here alone. Well, not like Kilowog would've laugh, but still.  
The people stared at him, in a dead silence.

 

« Ok, awkward. » He cleared his throat. « Attention Griezors, Green Lantern, as you requested, has come to s- »  
« Are you a human ? » One of them finally asked -interrupted, actually.

 

He frowned.

 

« Yes. Yes I am. »

 

Not the time to ask him that. What about his speech ? Nevermind, he thought about it all trip long, he was going to fucking spill it !

 

« As I was saying, I- »  
« A human ! » Whispers were coming and going everywhere. « A human ! »

 

He blinked. Now what ?

 

« I'm sorry, is there anything wrond ? Would you rather... Did you want a specific Lantern or something ? »

 

The people shook their heads in unisson. One of them stepped forward.

 

« Our people have heard many rumors about you humans. You're tough. It is said you can live many days without food. Is it true ? »  
« … I... Uh... Yes ? »

 

Hal blinked ; how was that incredible ? But the crowd gasped and stared even more, eyes shining. The Lantern grinned ; well, that was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

« Yes, Dziiisuh, our teeth fall out as children and then grow back stronger. »

 

The alien eye twitched.

 

« I don't believe you. »  
« You don't have to. » Hal chuckled. « But hey, you asked. »

 

He sat on a strange-looking striped rock.

 

« That's a nice planet you have. »  
« Yes, » Dziiisuh replied. « we're lucky Unzs only get out once a year. »  
« What are Unzs ? »  
« Hm ? Big, furry, angry beasts ? Lots of teeth and sharp claws ? »  
« I can think of a bear when you describe it like that. »  
« What's a bear ? A predator of yours ? Do you fear them ? »

 

Hal laughed.

 

« Well, not anymore. Some of them are even petable. »  
« You pet your predators ??? »  
« I wouldn't say it like that, but... » Hal suddenly thought about cats. « … Somehow, we bond with them and make them pets, yeah. We made wolves into dogs, for ex- »

 

He shut his mouth as a creature ran and hid a few inches away.

 

« What's that ? »  
« What what ? » Dziiisuh looked up. « Oh, it's a Braaj. They steal cereals sometimes. »  
« Oh, like some kind of rodent. Seems cute. You think I could get him close ? You have any food on you ? »

 

The alien stared in horror.

 

« Why would you want to make it come here ? »  
« Because it looks cute. Maybe it likes to be scratched ? »  
« Scratched ? Oh my, no, just, kill it or something, why would you- »  
« Kill it ? It steals cereals to live, that's no reason to kill it ! »

 

Hal stood up to face the place the rodent disappeared. Maybe he could lure it with the ring...

 

* * *

 

 

« What the hell is that ?! »  
« It's a Braaj. »  
« I CAN SEE IT'S A BRAAJ, WHY IS IT ON YOUR SHOULDER ? »  
« I think he likes me. I called him Frank. Isn't he cute ? »

 

Hal gave the animal a piece of the « bread » he got in the « kitchen ». Damn even those things were weird.

 

« … You named it ? YOU FEED IT ? »  
« I even taught him to do a barrel roll ! »

 

There he was, giggling proudly as four Griezors stared at him like he was some king of magician or fool.

 

« What the fuck are humans ? » Jheyj asked Dziiisuh.

 

The alien shrugged his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

 

« So you come from a planet with storms, tsunamis, volcanos and you didn't leave it yet ? »

 

Hal lied down in the grass, next to Jheyj. The sun was feeling nice, and the light breeze would surely dry the sheets quickly.

 

« Why would we leave it ? It's our home. »  
« I don't get it. How do you survive ? »  
« We just do. I don't know. »  
« So what, you avoid the beaches and the moutains ? Where do you live then ? »  
« No, not at all, we live everywhere, well, almost. »  
« But... You said natural disasters destroyed some of your cities. »  
« We build them stronger. »

 

She sat up, visibly surprised.

 

« You build them stronger ? On the same spot ? »

 

Hal laughed.

 

« More or less. »

 

A whiny sound escaped her throat.

 

« Hey, wanna hear about Pompeii ? »

 

He was joking, but she sat up straight and nodded furiously.

 

* * *

 

 

« It's hot ! So hooooot... »

 

Dziiisuh rolled on the ground.

 

« Can't do anything, too hot. »

 

The door opened.

 

« Oh, there you are ! » Hal cheered. « I had t... What are you doing on the floor ? »  
« What are you doing up ? It's hot as fuck today ! »

 

Hal blinked. He looked outside. Scanned for temperature. « 77°F - 25°C », the ring informed him.

 

« It's... Not even that hot ? »

 

Dziiisuh rolled over.

 

« What now ? »  
« I mean, it's fine ? »  
« ... »

 

The alien frowned.

 

«  _Humans._  »

 

Hal laughed. He sat down close to the Griezor.

 

« Don't get too close it's already hot. »   
« Yes, yes. » Hal crossed his arms. « Do you know it could be twice as hot and I'd be okay ? »

 

Not quite, but hey, he loved to hear the alien complain.

 

« Do you like cold temperatures best ? »  
« Ewww, no. » Dziiisuh groaned. « It's rarely cold here. Sometimes, we have to close the windows. »

 

Hal remained silent for a minute.

 

« We sent people into blizzards where all living creatures froze to death. » He whispered, then got up and ran away as the alien screamed in incomprehension.

 

He laughed along the corridor, getting more furious screams from the rooms where the other Griezors were melting because of the « heat ».

What a strange planet. He couldn't wait to tell the other Lanterns.

 

* * *

 

 

« You are a monster. » Barry chuckled.  
« That's what they said. »  
« Did you have to blow their minds ? »  
« Yes. »

 

Hal smirked, still as proud of it as the first day.

 

« Tell me you spared them. »  
« I didn't. »

 

He stroked Barry's cheek, gently.

 

« I told them about deep seas. » He whispered. « They flipped. »

 

Barry kissed his arm.

 

« They let me go in the woods the day Unzs were out. »  
« You saw one ? »  
« I saw plenty. They're more like lions, actually. Bigger. Scarier. Stronger. »  
« You fought one ?! »  
« Nah, I saw two of them fight. But still, I came back with pictures and hairs. Some of them passed out. They think we're _gods_. »

 

Barry rolled his eyes but ended up laughing.

 

« You're a fraud, Hal Jordan. »  
« Oh, and I told them about being a test pilot. I told them about planes crossing the sky faster than they can hear things. I made Jheyj cry. I think she suffers from vertigo. Never wanted to come on my contructs. None of them, actually, ever did. Shouldn't have said they were flying things.»  
« Bad boy. »  
« Yes, I might need discipline. » The Lantern smirked.  
  


Barry imitated the sound of a whip.

 

« Then go do the dishes ! »

 

Hal laughed.

 

« One: not convinving. Two... »

 

Hal's hand got lost under the covers, way below their waists.

 

« I was thinking another kind of discipline. »

 

Barry shivered.

 

« Are you kidding me ? I can't even move a leg ! »  
« Then don't. » Hal whispered, rolling them over as Barry contained a moan.  
« Oh my God, Hal, don't- »  
« Too late, already did. »

 

The Speedster laughed.  
  
« No you didn't- okay that's my leg put it back where you found it. »  
« But I told you the story, as you asked ! »

 

They kissed even though Barry made sure to keep a safe distance between their chests.

 

« Come on, where is your « I'm the Flash » speech when I need it ? »  
« Even the Flash has only one back and one butt. »

 

Hal sighed.

 

« Come on, we didn't even rest a little, and you want to do this ag- »  
« How about I massage that back ? Will it be able to make it for another round ? »

 

Barry blinked.

 

« Forty minutes. »  
« Ten. »  
« Thirty. »  
« Twenty. »  
« … Twenty-five. »  
« Twenty, and I blow you afterwards. »  
  


Silence.

 

« Deal. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Sometimes I'm feeling like writing fluff  
> sometimes I just need them to bang like screen doors in a hurricane  
> (andmostofthetimeIwantboth)


End file.
